La Fragilidad de las Apariencias
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: A sus veinticinco años, Sasuke y Sakura han logrado afianzar una armoniosa y cómoda amistad. Sin embargo, una oferta inesperada en la vida de la kunoichi llegará para remover los cimientos de su relación, y sacar a luz sus verdaderos sentimientos. SasuSaku. (Cuarto Capítulo. Rated M.)
1. Papeles Incómodos

**La Fragilidad de las Apariencias**

* * *

_"Amor se llama el juego en el que un par de ciegos juegan a hacerse daño"_  
Joaquín Sabina.

* * *

**I. Papeles Incómodos**

La tetera silbó dos veces echando vapor, y Sakura se apresuró a quitarla del fuego, sujetando el asa metálica con toda la palma de su mano desnuda. Cuando el calor abrasivo le perforó la piel, la soltó: el recipiente dio una peligrosa voltereta en el aire, y cayó al piso salpicando con agua hirviendo a una ya percudida loza y, por consecuencia, a los desnudos pies de la dueña.

–¡Mierda!

Saltando en un pie llegó hasta el sofá y se tumbó, desplomada, observando las dos ronchas rojas sobre sus tobillos y a una horrible ampolla hinchándose en la palma de su mano. Un aullido de rabia comenzó a nacerle en la garganta, uno que, bien lo sabía, podría hacer temblar el edificio entero. Pero se contuvo a tiempo; llevaba apenas un par de meses viviendo allí y no quería arruinar la cordial relación con sus nuevos vecinos, sólo por un infantil arranque de furia. Inhaló y exhaló por la nariz con un ritmo pausado, como él le había aconsejado subrepticiamente hacía unos meses atrás. Eso la ayudaría a disipar la irritación de ciertas situaciones que, él sabía, conseguían desmadrarla.

¿Era este entonces el método que Sasuke Uchiha usaba para lograr ese porte tan templado?, se preguntó, mirándose con aprehensión las heridas que comenzaban a desvanecerse, gracias al poder de su sello _Yin_.

–Torpe Sakura, no eres más que una torpe.

Cuando la piel se regeneró perfectamente, se hundió en los almohadones de su sillón desvencijado, con la mirada fija hacia el techo. Otro suspiro profundo, el décimo de la tarde, retumbó en las paredes de su pequeño apartamento.

–Sakura –se habló a sí misma–, debes tomar una decisión, o terminarás matándote.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido una seguidilla de sucesos similares, accidentes y lesiones menores ocasionados por su torpeza: el corte de un dedo cuando rebanaba los vegetales, un vergonzoso tropezón en la calle por una maldita baldosa saliente (hizo una nota mental para notificarlo cuando tuviera tiempo), unas zapatillas metidas en la heladera, e incluso, el confundir la botella del detergente con la de champú. Por su propia seguridad debía poner fin a esto, tomar una decisión definitiva, pero la sola idea le producía unos horribles calambres en el estómago. Sintiendo algo incómodo pinchándole la espalda, metió la mano por detrás y sacó dos sobres: su boca se torció en una mueca sombría.

¿Esos papeles la estaban acechando? Una vez, mientras lo preparaba para un examen, Naruto le confesó (con esa mueca tan infantil que ella adoraba) _"¡Los malditos libros me persiguen Sakura chan!". _En ese entonces ella se había reído por su ocurrencia, y con un coscorrón lo había puesto a estudiar nuevamente.

Pero ahora lo entendía.

Eran dos sobres de papel madera. Uno cerrado que desestimó ubicándolo a un costado; el destinatario era Sasuke, y el cartero se lo había dejado a ella por ser de su "círculo de confianza". El otro, ya abierto y bastante ajado, del que extrajo un fajo de hojas. ¿Era necesario leerlo otra vez? Ya se había aprendido de memoria el contenido de sus quince páginas, veinticinco incisos y diez mil palabras.

Sakura llevaba puesto un pijama frisado, abrigado, pero aun así sentía un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Miró el reloj: eran las siete de la tarde.

–Se acabó, hoy debemos decidirnos.

...

* * *

...

El atado de quince páginas, veinticinco incisos y diez mil palabras tenía un gemelo a unas cincuenta cuadras de allí. La copia original aguardaba impaciente en el cajón, incomodando con su sola presencia material al _Hokage_.

–Sasuke.

Como pillado en sus pensamientos, Sasuke dio un respingo que disimuló de inmediato en su perfecta imagen de hombre serio e imperturbable, para encontrarse con la máscara de su _sensei_, que lo saludaba desde la entrada a la oficina ovalada.

–Kakashi –lo anunció, y trató de disimular el hecho de estar viendo directamente a la esquina de sus ojos. Era verdad, Sakura tenía razón. Finalmente su antiguo _sensei_ daba signos del paso del tiempo; lo veía en las ligeras líneas adornando el contorno de sus ojos. Reprimió una sonrisa al recordar el entusiasmo de Sakura al contarle tan interesante hallazgo–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque a Kakashi le molestaba que el mocoso no se dignara a saludarlo como correspondía (no, no era por ese puesto de _Hokage_ que llevaba, era por el simple hecho de llamarse Uchiha Sasuke), le habló poniendo todo el mejor humor que tenía. Después de todo, él no era quien se pasaba trabajando catorce horas diarias.

–Me alegro que tú también te encuentres bien Sasuke –Se acercó hasta el escritorio y depositó una bolsa de papel que contenía un sándwich–, aquí –Y cuando lo vio abrir la boca, haciendo un amago de rechazar su desinteresada muestra de preocupación, se adelantó a hablar–. Es el mismo sándwich que te hace Sakura. No seas ingrato, no me lo desprecies.

"_Niñato…"_ pensó, cuando él cerró la boca y tomó el paquete, asintiendo en una vaga demostración de agradecimiento. Era sólo nombrarla y las acciones del joven _Hokage_ se caían como una torre de naipes. No había que ser muy lúcido para darse cuenta, todos en esa chismosa aldea se daban cuenta. Tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio, Kakashi comenzó la plática con una inocencia cargada de intenciones:

–Me he cruzado con la muchacha de administración –No obtuvo de Sasuke más que un vago asentimiento, entretenido como estaba arrancándole bocados a su cena y examinando papeles–. Me ha pedido que te recuerde que debes enviarle el contrato de Sakura.

Cuando el sándwich quedo a medio camino entre su mano y la boca, el interior de Kakashi se retorció con obsceno placer: "_¡Te tengo!"_

–Me pidió que te avise que ella misma se lo hará firmar –agregó, observando aburrido la mugre de su uña–. Es una trabajadora muy competente.

Sasuke no era idiota. No había llegado donde había llegado, ni había hecho todas las cosas que había hecho por idiota. Dejó a un lado el sándwich, y, en una batalla de largas miradas con su antiguo _sensei_, le respondió:

–No tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

–Entiendo.

Sintiendo que una vena le latía en la sien, pero sin apartarle la mirada, Sasuke agregó:

–Y Sakura aún no ha aceptado.

–Claro.

"_Piérdete"_ pensó Sasuke, y estuvo a muy poco de decirlo en voz alta. Para su alivio, un golpe en la puerta quebró el duelo de miradas; Shikamaru venía entrando al despacho por la puerta que su viejo maestro había dejado abierta. El _Hokage_ hizo una primera inspección de su _shinobi_; sucio, ropa desgarrada, algunos raspones y heridas apenas sangrantes: nada que Sakura no pudiese arreglar. Casi inmediatamente se obligó a censurar esa idea, debía comenzar a abandonar aquella ruta de pensamiento.

–_Hokage_ –comenzó Shikamaru, adquiriendo un tono formal pero no adulador, como lamentablemente se había tenido que acostumbrar desde su ascenso a dirigente de la aldea–. Finalizamos la misión con éxito. Mañana a primera hora Ino traerá el informe.

Sasuke asintió y entonces, recordó eso que una vez Sakura le había señalado:_ "No somos unos malditos robots sin sentimientos, ni pretendemos que nos des palmaditas en la cabeza. Con sólo un maldito agradecimiento nos harás felices"._

–Gracias –dijo–. Buen trabajo –agregó.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron tan grandes que hasta le resultó doloroso. ¿Sasuke agradeciendo? ¿El gran, último y extremadamente joven _Hokage_ agradeciendo y felicitando a un lugarteniente? Lamentaba no haber tenido una grabadora de voz para captar ese instante. Shikamaru, igual de sorprendido, cabeceó apenas saliendo de su asombro. De todas las misiones que llevaban realizando con éxito, esta era la primera en que Sasuke los felicitaba. Iba a hacer una ligera reverencia para despedirse, cuando de pronto recordó algo.

–Nos hemos cruzado con el _Raikage_.

Cuando Sasuke oyó esa palabra salir de la boca de Shikamaru, sintió que su saliva se transformaba en una baldosa que pasaba a través de su garganta, y caía al agujero de su estómago.

–Me ha pedido que te recuerde que está esperando la firma del contrato –explicó, y sin poner mucho empeño al mirar de reojo, pudo notar que debajo de esa tela Kakashi había armado una gran sonrisa. Cuando volvió a mirar a su _Hokage_, se arrepintió de haber recordado el recado. Los rasgos de Sasuke se habían vuelto ásperos. _"¿Por qué no me habré callado la boca? La hubiese mandado a Ino a decírselo…"._

No eran muchos los que estaban al tanto de ese tema, él había sido el primero. En el último tiempo, Shikamaru se había convertido en uno de los _shinobi_s y _kunoichis _pertenecientes a las filas de confianza del nuevo _Hokage_. Él había sido puesto como jefe de equipo en varias misiones de rango A, y de a poco, se había convertido en uno de los hombres de confianza de Sasuke junto a Kakashi, y, por supuesto (sobraba decirlo), Sakura.

El problema, en cuestión.

Shikamaru recordó dos momentos igual de incómodos: Venido de una misión, pomposa, operativa, y más burocrática de lo necesaria, traía un sobre con un fajo de papeles enviados por el _Raikage_, quien expresamente exigió entregarlos en mano al nuevo _Hokage_ de Konoha. Cuando el paquete arribó al destinatario, quien malhumorado chequeaba unas planillas de asientos contables, este le pidió (sin levantar la mirada), si podía hacer el favor de leerle el contenido. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y así lo hizo, hablando con voz monótona:

–Tengo el agrado de dirigirme a usted como _Raikage_, principal representante de Kumogakure, para recordarle nuestras conversaciones en reuniones anteriores.

Llegado a ese punto, Shikamaru notó cómo Sasuke levantaba la vista de las planillas, y le ponía más atención. Continuó:

–Como hemos hablado, en la última guerra hemos sido testigos de la cantidad de bajas innecesarias que han tenido nuestras filas debido al escaso personal ninja médico. Debida a cuenta, y según lo conversado, nos vemos obligados a prever estas contingencias a futuro, y conformar un plantel médico del cual, mi aldea, se encuentra acéfala. Es por ello que le recuerdo mi pedido de transferir a Haruno Sakura en un lapso de tiempo estimado en cinco años, para que con sus vastos conocimientos conforme un fuerte cuerpo de ninjas médicos en la aldea de Kumogakure.

Shikamaru tuvo que cerrar la boca para evitar la sorpresa. ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura lejos de Konoha? ¿Lejos de Sasuke? Imposible. Dubitativo volvió la cabeza hacia su interlocutor, quien, impávido, le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

–Hemos sido testigos del invaluable conocimiento que ella posee como ninja médico, por lo que rogamos tenga usted tomar en consideración este pedido como una propuesta formal entre aldeas. Adjunto con esta carta el contrato original, donde podrá observar las inmejorables condiciones que ofrecemos tanto a Haruno Sakura como a la aldea de Konohagakure.

Fin de la carta. Shikamaru se tomó el atrevimiento de mirar las condiciones del contrato: sobrepasaban el término "excelentes". El sueldo que le correspondería a Sakura superaba en creces aquel que ellos cobraban siendo _Jōnins_ de Konoha (no podía esperarse otra cosa de la aldea de Kumo, siendo una potencia económica), eso sin contar la excelente oportunidad que se le abría a Sakura en su carrera como ninja médico.

El joven genio volvió a mirar a Sasuke, pero este ya había vuelto a sus números y planillas. Sólo se limitó a pedirle que deje el contrato sobre el escritorio, dándole permiso para retirarse.

Desde aquello ya habían transcurrido dos meses, por lo que ese hecho perdió importancia en vista de sus ocupaciones semanales. Pero, hace siete días atrás, había servido como mensajero fortuito en una de sus misiones, y otra epístola del _Raikage_ fue a caer a sus manos. Aquella vez no tuvo que leerla en voz alta: Sasuke tomó la carta y la leyó para sí, y, haciéndola a un costado, pidió a uno de los guardias_ shinobi_s que mandaran a llamar a Sakura. Como Sasuke no le había dado permiso de retirarse, se apoyó sobre una de las paredes y esperó. Por algún motivo aún se requería su presencia.

Sakura arribó a los pocos minutos, y el despacho quedó solamente ocupado por ellos tres. La joven entró saludando jovialmente.

–Hola Sasu... –Ella cerró la boca cuando reparó en su presencia–, ¿me mandó a llamar _Hokague_?

"_Oh, vamos",_ pensó, revoloteando los ojos.

–Sakura, lee esto.

Ella recibió de las manos de Sasuke una carpeta con un manojo de papeles dentro. Con un gesto de extrañez, Sakura comenzó a leerlo, y Shikamaru pudo ver cómo sus ojos se iban ampliando a medida que leía el contenido. No la culpó, él se hubiese puesto igual con semejante ofrecimiento.

Cuando terminó de leerlo, cerró la carpeta y observó directo a los ojos del Uchiha. Shikamaru no supo explicarlo, pero de pronto sintió que el ambiente se enrarecía, se hacía más pequeño… Se sintió desubicado, y fuera de lugar.

–No es en calidad de misión, Sakura.

El tono bajo de su voz, la forma suavizada en que le habló; aquello aumentaba en el _Jōnin_ la sensación de verse rodeado por un aire extraño y demasiado privado. Íntimo. Sus pies se removieron y decidió que lo mejor era mirar hacia otro lado. Ese hombre, desde que eran sólo unos púberes, y a diferencia de los demás mortales que lo rodeaban, siempre había tenido un trato especial para con su compañera de equipo. Debía ser eso.

–No necesito tu respuesta ahora. Piénsalo con detenimiento.

Ella asintió silenciosamente, y volvió a repasar cada una de las hojas.

–Pero… –dijo, sin levantar la mirada–, este contrato tiene fecha de hace dos meses.

Shikamaru volvió a poner su atención sobre Sasuke, y notó cierta tensión sobre sus hombros. La chica tenía razón, esos papeles habían llegado a sus manos hacía algo más de dos meses, y él ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo obsesivo que era con ciertas cosas.

–Se traspapelaron con otros papeles.

Shikamaru destrabó su postura de brazos cruzados, genuinamente sorprendido. Mentía. Esa bendita carpeta había estado sobre el escritorio en una única bandeja por separado. Él lo había visto, lo recordaba perfectamente porque él mismo lo había dejado allí.

–Estuve ocupado. Olvidé que los tenía.

¡Y mentía nuevamente! Shikamaru no salía de su asombro, y la situación no mejoró cuando desde su lugar, notó cómo la nuca y las puntas de las orejas de Sasuke adquirían un leve tono colorado. Incluso juraba que por una milésima de segundo, su cabeza había virado hacia él, seguramente arrepentido de haberlo dejado allí para presenciar cómo mentía descaradamente.

La lógica del mejor estratega de esa aldea fue directa y segura: Sasuke no había querido entregarle esos papeles a Sakura. No cabía otra posibilidad. Ese contrato había dormido allí por dos meses, como un volcán esperando a hacer erupción, y durante dos meses el _Raikage_ había insistido sin respuesta alguna. Pero al _Hokage _no le había quedado otra opción que comunicarle la buena nueva a su más brillante _Kunoichi_, ante la insistencia (nada amable, supuso) de la última misiva.

A esa conclusión, llegó otra por empalme: Sasuke no quería dejar ir a Sakura. Y estaría insultando a su propia inteligencia sí decía que lo hacía sólo pensando en la aldea.

Esa noche Shikamaru había vuelto a su casa pensativo, pero evidentemente incómodo por haber presenciado algo que no le correspondía. Cuando Ino le preguntó que le ocurría, tuvo que forzarse a mentir. Las narices chismosas de su novia no harían más que ponerlo en aprietos. Era mejor quedarse callado.

Que Sasuke y sus sentimientos se las arreglen.

...

* * *

...

Sasuke agradeció internamente la llegada de Shikamaru. Él y su antiguo _sensei_ se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre las últimas misiones asignadas, los nuevos _Genin_, los exámenes en puerta para _Chūnin_, y otros temas que eran de su incumbencia, pero que en ese momento no tenía ganas de que lo fueran. Supo cuáles eran las intenciones de Kakashi al verlo llegar tan campante y conciliador con un sándwich, pero no estaba de humor para discursos emotivos o sesiones de psicología barata. Nunca lo estaba. Y mucho menos en esos dos últimos meses.

El contrato original reposaba en el cajón del escritorio, y desde allí dentro, se le hacía un corazón recién extirpado, que latía sin vehemencia y con tesón, reprochándole el haber sido escondido de su dueña por tanto tiempo.

No podía decir que la propuesta lo había tomado por sorpresa. Él lo había sabido desde mucho antes que esos papeles entraran a Konoha: para el mundo ninja ella era oro en polvo, su cerebro y sus conocimientos eran codiciados por todas las aldeas ocultas. _Shinobis_ y _Kunoichis_ fuertes, con capacidades especiales sobraban; ninjas médicos del nivel de Sakura, no. Ella era el libro viviente de la finada Tsunade, la joven mujer que llevaba en su cerebro los conocimientos recibidos por La Quinta, conocimientos que había perfeccionado y refinado. Todas las misiones a las que él la había asignado, no contaban siquiera con un herido de gravedad, mucho menos una baja. En la última guerra había demostrado estar en el frente de batalla peleando y curando, él la había visto con sus propios ojos. Y desde antes, cuando sus planes a futuro eran terriblemente diferentes a su presente, le habían llegado los rumores de su capacidad como anuladora de venenos, con ese _shinobi_ de la arena (el tal Kankuro), a quien le había salvado la vida.

Varias fueron las oportunidades que había tenido para mostrarle el condenado papel a su amiga. Otras tantas eran las veces en que habían cenado en _Ichiraku_ y había tenido, en la punta de su lengua, a punto de salir, esa gran noticia. En su rol de dirigente se había estado comportando como un egoísta; no quería perder a un ninja tan crucial para el plantel de Konoha. Era una de sus piezas más importantes.

"_La más importante"_, retumbó una vocecilla en sus sienes. De un sólo trago se tomó todo el agua del vaso que llevaba un buen rato sosteniendo, ahogando lo que sea que eso haya sido.

La última misiva del _Raikage_ había sido contundente. Exigía una respuesta y ofrecía una mejora en las condiciones tanto para la aldea como para Sakura si así lo creían necesario. El tono de sus palabras era cordial pero exigente, y cuando Sasuke leyó el nombre de "Naruto Uzumaki" en él, sugiriéndole que su falta de respuesta amenazaba los acuerdos de amistad y mutua cooperación, que había logrado cerrar ese tonto del ramen hacía cuatro meses atrás... No, no podía retrasar más la decisión por motivos…

Por los motivos que fueran.

Las voces de Kakashi y Shikamaru llegaban a sus oídos como ecos lejanos, interferencias radiales. Se volvió de espaldas a ellos y de frente al ventanal, a un gran cielo de nubes anaranjadas, de un sol poniéndose, de edificios recortados en las sombras del atardecer. Los techos de Konoha aún estaban adornados por la caída de la nieve de la noche anterior.

Hacía doce años él había partido de allí y los había abandonado. La había abandonado. Ahora Naruto había partido y Sakura, era inevitable, lo sabía, también lo haría. Y él se quedaría allí.

Podía negarse. El contrato llevaba dos firmas, la suya, y la de Sakura. Él podría alegar que era una herramienta imprescindible, que debían buscarse a otra persona porque la aldea de la hoja no podía prescindir de ella. Pero sería una mentira, ya que la primera misión permanente bajo su mando había sido capacitar a todos aquellos _Shinobis_ y _Kunoichis_ en los que viera potencial. Y ya había hecho un excelente trabajo. No tenía razón para retenerla.

"_Si las tienes",_ volvió a susurrarle aquel mismo personaje indiscreto.

Kakashi y Shikamaru interrumpieron su conversación cuando Sasuke bajó con fuerza un puño sobre el escritorio, pero él los ignoró por completo.

No podía sacarse de la mente todos los gestos que por su rostro habían pasado cuando aquella tarde le dio el contrato a leer. Sus ojos mostraron perplejidad, luego, una pequeña sonrisa había asomado por sus labios, y por último un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que la había hecho parecer… adorable.

Un destello de calidez remecía en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. Él había mantenido a Shikamaru en el despacho para obligarse a mantener la rigidez y la seriedad que exigía lo formal de la comunicación, pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando se vio obligado a mentir. Si Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de sus mentiras, algo que no tenía necesidad de dudar, no había dicho ni demostrado nada. Mejor Shikamaru que Kakashi. Con él hubiese sido toda una tortura.

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué durante dos meses el contrato había latido como un maldito corazón con vida propia? ¿Qué cada vez que la veía a la cara, buscaba delinear las formas de su rostro e instalarlas en su memoria?

No quería poner su firma en el maldito papel. Pero, ¿qué derechos eran los que él tenía? Más allá de su calidad de dirigente, como amigo, realmente no tenía ninguno. Sasuke sabía que si él le pedía a Sakura que rechazara la propuesta ella lo haría. Le daría algún proyecto nuevo en el que embarcarse (¿No habían hablado de crear una especialización en la Academia?), la sumergiría junto a él en cantidades insalubres de trabajo, como había sido hasta ahora: años duros, de reconstrucción de una aldea, de su imagen, de nuevas diatribas. El tiempo había pasado volando y apenas podía creer todo lo que había logrado. Todo lo que habían logrado. Porque era imposible pensar en su situación actual como _Hokage_, tan diferente de aquella de hace cinco años, si Sakura no hubiese estado allí a su lado, a la par, defendiéndolo a base de palabras, y a base de puños algunas veces, creando juntos el proyecto de mundo con el que el equipo siete había soñado.

Pero.

No podía negarle al mundo la posibilidad de que conozcan a Haruno Sakura, ni tampoco podía negarle a ella que lo conociera. Sakura no escatimaba sus conocimientos, era una persona que, si se lo pedían, todo aquello que sabía, todo aquello podía darlo. No era un ninja engreído como él o Naruto que, debía reconocerlo, solían pavonearse con algunos _jutsus_ exclusivos de su persona y de nadie más, e iban por la vida con un ego inflado por ello. Sakura era más bien todo lo contrario, y ser la mentora de los más talentosos _shinobis_ y _kunoichis_ con aspiraciones a médico, era algo que ella amaba hacer. Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente: una vez se había inmiscuido silenciosamente a presenciar una de sus clases, y la pasión con la que enseñaba, atrapando a la audiencia; la claridad de sus palabras y su lógica, la convencieron de que la investigación y la enseñanza eran su terreno preferido.

No. No sería él quien le pusiese trabas. Y menos aún, con toda esa cantidad casi indecente de dinero que le ofrecían.

–Estoy ahorrando dinero, en un tiempo podré comprarles una nueva casa a mis padres. ¡En la que viven está llena de humedad y se está viniendo abajo! La humedad no es buena para la salud. –Recordó una conversación que ella inició, mientras comían _ramen_ de cerdo, sentados en los taburetes de Ichiraku. Esa noche Sasuke había pensado cómo se le podía ocurrir comprar una casa para sus padres, cuando ella vivía en un departamento alquilado (que más bien parecía una caja de zapatos), en uno de los peores barrios de Konoha.

–Sakura –le dijo, y no fue ajeno para él mismo la manera en que había bajado un tono el sonido de su voz –, lo sabes, puedo rever tu sueldo.

Fue sólo ver cómo sus iris verdes se encendieron en llamas de furia, para caer en la cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Tragó saliva al imaginar lo que le esperaba, y aunque hizo un pequeño ademán de alejarse, no zafó del atemorizante puño que cayó sobre su cabeza.

–¡Hey!

–¡¿Qué... qué clase de persona crees que soy?! –Su voz había tomado ese tono agudo y tembloroso de cuando él sabía que mil palabras se le agolpaban en su garganta y no podía decidir cual elegir– ¿Me crees capaz de tomar ventaja sólo por ser amiga del _Hokage_? –A toda respuesta, ella obtuvo un Sasuke que rodaba los ojos y suspiraba– ¡Sasuke!

–No, Sakura –respondió con hastío. Pero no hacia ella, sino hacia él mismo; cuando dijo tamaña estupidez lo había hecho sin pensar. Por supuesto que esa propuesta la enfurecería–. Tú no eres capaz –Y lo decía en serio.

Sasuke vio cómo empezaba a tomar atropelladamente los libros esparcidos sobre la barra, golpeando uno sobre otro mientras los apilaba. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Hacía apenas unos instantes atrás ella había sido feliz explicándole los recientes descubrimientos de una investigación de la que él nada entendía, pero había bastado sólo un comentario desacertado para echarlo todo a perder. Sintió que debía arreglar de alguna manera todo aquello, pero no supo cómo.

–Sakura…

–Si acaso existe ese dinero –Amontonó el último y lo observó directo a los ojos. La gente a su alrededor ya había comenzado a mirarlos con curiosidad; Sasuke se removió incómodo sobre el taburete–, manda arreglar las cañerías del hospital, que son un desastre.

Y sin decirle ni un adiós, abrazó los libros y se levantó de la banqueta refunfuñando. Sasuke la vio marcharse hecha un huracán de furia por las calles de la aldea, mientras la gente se abría a su paso, y unos ligeros temblores (producto de sus atemorizantes pisadas) se sentían sobre el suelo. Aún no terminaba de sorprenderse por esa Sakura que ya no disimulaba su mal genio frente a él; la chica era un tarro con leche a punto ebullición. Se prometió a sí mismo nunca más abordar el tema: antes muerto.

Su atención volvió al tiempo presente, al cajón de su escritorio y al maldito contrato que reposaba allí, confiado. El décimo inciso contenía los honorarios de Sakura, y sus cálculos le decían que aquello era más que suficiente para comprar la casa tan espaciosa y tranquila que una vez le señaló: cerca del bosque y apartada del ruidoso centro de Konoha.

¿Quién sería capaz de retenerla? No él.

En la última semana había procurado evitarla, y concluyó que Sakura intentaba hacer lo mismo: si no se encontraba en una misión ella siempre hacía algún tiempo entre sus tareas para visitarlo, pero desde el momento en que la oferta había llegado a sus manos, no la había vuelto a ver siquiera una vez. Así fue hasta que una tarde la casualidad los cruzó en el hospital; él había ido a consultar el estado de uno de los _Shinobis_ seriamente herido en su última misión. Sasuke conocía los horarios de ella, sabía que esa tarde no debía estar ahí, sin embargo, cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, y Sakura entró leyendo una ficha médica, la turbación en sus ojos le indicaron que ella tampoco estaba preparada para ese abrupto encuentro. Por apenas cinco y eternos segundos, los dos quedaron en silencio.

–Hola –ella saludó.

–Hola –él respondió.

Sasuke la vio avanzar hasta la cama del paciente, con los ojos exageradamente clavados en la historia clínica.

–¿Se recuperara? –El silencio era un gran compañero de Sasuke, pero no esa tarde.

–Está en coma inducido –No podía apreciar el verde de sus ojos; ella los escondía detrás del largo de su flequillo, mientras chequeaba las condiciones generales de quien yacía inconsciente–. No te preocupes, se repondrá. No deberás dar ninguna mala noticia a su familia.

Él asintió, agradecido.

Pasaron varios segundos en donde la pluma, que reconoció como aquella que le obsequió para su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, rasgó el papel de la ficha médica. No fue capaz de contenerse.

–¿Lo has pensado?

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él? No se conocía como hombre de preguntas espontáneas. El corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo cuando ella suspiró, dejó sobre la mesa de luz la carpeta del paciente, y finalmente levantó la cabeza, observándolo a los ojos. Sasuke notó unas oscuras ojeras y el rostro de alguien que poco se parecía a su amiga, alguien agotado.

–Claro que sí Sasuke_-kun_ –contestó, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa que parecía sostenida por hilos de chakra– Sólo dame algo más de tiempo, ¿quieres? –Aunque sonaba como su sonrisa, forzosamente amable, él captó que no estaba con ánimos para hablar del tema. Sasuke sabía más que nadie cuando alguien deseaba estar solo. La saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Esta hizo un leve _click_ al abrirse, y fue allí cuando sintió que no podía marcharse sin decirle algo:

–El mundo necesita de tus conocimientos, Sakura.

"_Yo te necesito"_

–No tienes razones para quedarte, trabajaste duro por Konoha y ellos lo reconocen –Luego, sentenció–, pero tú lugar ya no es aquí.

Y atravesó rápidamente la puerta sin esperar reacción ni respuesta; nunca se había sentido tan cobarde.

Desde aquello ya habían pasado dos días, y no la había vuelto a ver.

–Hey, Sasuke, cenamos afuera, ¿vienes?

El apodado Ninja Copiador intentó llamar la atención de su discípulo preferido, en vano: el joven _Hokage_ sólo miraba hacia un punto fijo y distante. Buscó en el rostro de Shikamaru una explicación, pero este se encogió de hombros.

No, no podía dejar que declinara esa oportunidad, no la dejaría decir que no. Si ella se negaba, de alguna manera la obligaría a tomar ese puesto.

Abrió el cajón y sacó el contrato; lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, tomó una pluma y buscó la última hoja. El pie de página rezaba:

"_Como Hokage y representante legal de la aldea de Konohagakure, yo, Uchiha Sasuke, cedo a la aldea de Kumogakure a la Kunoichi Haruno Sakura, según las propuestas y condiciones anteriormente expuestas"_

Apoyó la punta de la pluma debajo de su nombre impreso, y así sin más, firmó.

Sasuke levantó la vista de su escritorio, y de pronto, las dos figuras de sus lugartenientes comenzaron a difuminarse, a perder forma sus contornos, a perder importancia. Las paredes de su despacho se ampliaron y parecieron retroceder a su alrededor, creando un espacio tan grande como asfixiante.

Con la pluma aún entre sus dedos, Sasuke fue invadido por una opresiva sensación que creía desaparecida, y aun así terriblemente familiar, a la que reconoció como a un viejo enemigo. Apoyó, abatido, la espalda sobre la silla y se contempló a sí mismo.

Solo.

...

_He dado a todos los que conozco_

_una buena razón para marcharse,_

_pero regresé con la creencia_

_que todos los que quiero me abandonarán._

**Fun. All Right**

...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya llevaba tiempo sin publicar, pero animada por las lindas muchachas de Facebook y gracias a ellas, me decidí a retomar esas cositas que tenía abandonadas. Realmente, ¿alguien lee estas notas? Jaja.

Gracias a **mariaana07** por haber tenido la inmensa paciencia de aguantarme mientras imaginaba los mil y un títulos que esta historia podía llegar a tener ¡Sos puro amor!

Y si llegaste hasta el final del capítulo, ¡Gracias por leer! Esperaré con ansias tus críticas y comentarios.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Nadesiko-san**


	2. Tensión

**La Fragilidad de las Apariencias**

* * *

_"No hay nostalgia peor que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió"_  
Joaquín Sabina.

* * *

**II. Tensión**

Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo de su apartamento, la espalda recta, los ojos cerrados, y la mano derecha apoyada sobre la palma de su mano izquierda (los pulgares tocándose entre sí), Sakura intentaba hacer lo que su _sensei_ Kakashi les había enseñado cuando eran apenas unos críos: meditar. Ella solía practicarlo con frecuencia, para calmar sus ansiedades y mantener a raya sus nada esporádicos arranques de ira.

Su respiración era acompasada y su postura perfecta, pero apenas pasados cinco escasos minutos, Sakura abrió sus ojos, atrapó una almohada que tenía al lado, y con toda la fuerza de su frustración, la aventó contra la pared.

–¡Argh, maldición, no, no puedo!

A veces, Sakura creía que la palabra descanso no existía para ella. Incluso dormida, su mente trabajaba en respuesta a aquellas soluciones que estando despierta no podía encontrar. Las ondas eléctricas de su cerebro trabajaban durante la noche, guiándola en las penumbras de las investigaciones que la obsesionaban.

Pero esta noche no eran ni sus estudios ni los pacientes del hospital lo que llenaban su mente de preocupaciones, sino la carga pesada de un tema no resuelto.

Resignada, se puso de pie y decidió que una chocolatada caliente en esa primera fría noche de invierno la animarían. Cuando volvió de la cocina con una humeante taza, no pudo ignorar los dos sobres que estaban sobre su mesa, que parecían brillar con luz propia. Tomó ambos con su mano izquierda mientras con la otra sostenía su taza, y arrastrando los pies se sentó sobre su cama.

Había pasado una hora desde su promesa de tomar una decisión antes de que finalice el día, y en eso estaba. Para dar al contrato un lugar protagónico, lo puso arriba del otro sobre que debía entregarle a Sasuke, sobre su mesa de luz, y lo contempló. El papel ya estaba algo ajado por la cantidad de veces que lo había consultado. Se sabía casi de memoria el contenido de sus quince páginas y el orden de todos los incisos, por lo que no debía más que consultar a su brillante memoria si le hacía falta. Pero lo que en realidad necesitaba era la densidad física del contrato frente a ella, ejerciendo presión sobre sus pensamientos.

–_Shissou_ –suspiró–, ojalá estuvieras aquí…

Desde que la presencia material de su maestra había desaparecido de ese mundo, Sakura sentía que había perdido su brújula interior. Sus padres eran el refugio eterno de la niñez, allí donde podía refugiarse cuando quería volver a ser mimada y regañada como una chiquilla, pero era su _Shissou_ quién había trazado el camino hacia la mujer en la que ahora se había convertido. Ella había hecho de sus blandengues muslos unos fuertes, había transformado su miedo en un desafío. Pero ni sus padres, Naruto, o Kakashi, ni incluso Sasuke, podían reemplazar la palabra sabia de alguien que había transcurrido una vida muy similar a la suya. Tsunade_-sama_ nunca le había dado las respuestas a sus preguntas existenciales, le había exigido encontrarlas.

Sakura apenas había cumplido catorce años cuando, en una desastrosa tarde de entrenamiento, su _Shissou_ la había interpelado por su _"patético desempeño" _y porque _"un Genin recién salido de la academia podría más que esto"_. Ella, exhausta, sudada, adolorida e interiormente enfadada por el calificativo y la dolorosa comparación de su maestra, se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar un descanso, tirándose en el pasto: la Quinta le había prohibido descansar si ella se encontraba presente. Conocía los peligros de desafiarla, pero estando al inicio de su periodo menstrual, la _Kunoichi_ era una locomotora de sentimientos e insensatez.

–Es que no lo entiendo.

Como era de esperarse, su maestra no agregó ni preguntó nada.

–¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué alguien que tiene todo lo necesario para ser feliz, lo abandona sólo para…?

Cuando comenzó a sentir que el labio inferior le temblaba y las esquinas de sus ojos picaban, se detuvo. Iba a llorar, y sabía que Tsunade_-sama_ odiaba que haga eso.

–Levántate Sakura.

Ella así lo hizo; pero manteniendo la vista sobre la hierba de la cancha de entrenamiento, con la barbilla hundida hacia su esternón.

–Mírame Sakura.

Eso le costó un poco más. Debió sorber su nariz, parpadear varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas echasen a correr, y olvidar el doloroso recuerdo de un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos silenciosos. Entonces levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos canela de La Quinta; pudo notar que ya no parecía estar tan enfadada, sin embargo, había algo exigente en su mirada.

–Nadie suele recordarlo –comenzó–, pero seguramente te lo hayan explicado en alguna de las primeras materias en la Academia. Dime Sakura, ¿recuerdas cuál es la primera ley de la alquimia?

Las neuronas de su cerebro no necesitaron realizar ningún trabajo adicional, su boca habló con la naturalidad de quien recita la lista del mercado:

–Tercer año de la academia, era el prólogo del libro _Nociones básicas de las ciencias duras –_comenzó, y luego, recitó–. El autor la consideraba la madre de las leyes de la química y de la física, de la ley de la conservación de la materia, de la fuerza, y de la ley de la acción y reacción. La llaman la Ley de Intercambio Equivalente. Para crear, para obtener algo, para alcanzar la perfección de las cosas, algo de igual valor deberá perder…

Cerró la boca, y parpadeó varias veces, confundida. "_Algo de igual valor"_, se repitió para sí, y el peso de sus propias palabras hizo eco en los hemisferios de su cerebro.

–¿Podemos continuar entonces?

Sakura vio en el rostro de su _Shissou_ la determinación que ella añoraba en sí misma, y que sin duda algún día lograría alcanzar. Asintió orgullosamente.

–Sí, _Shissou._

Pero ahora, convertida en una mujer muy lejana a esa niñita de catorce años, se encontraba frente a unos papeles que le ofrecían trazar un camino distinto en su vida, uno que probablemente estaría lleno de experiencias, de retos, de nuevas e interesantes personas; un camino hacía su búsqueda innata al conocimiento.

Algo valioso debía perderse. La angustia de días instalada en su pecho se recrudeció, y se sintió culpable. ¿Acaso no estaría orgullosa su maestra si la viese ahora? Seguramente, si aún estaría ocupando el asiento de _Hokage_ y hubiese sido ella la portadora de tal noticia, sus confortables ojos habrían brillado de orgullo.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa de luz y extrajo una vieja caja metálica de galletitas, que utilizaba como estuche de recuerdos. Allí guardaba fotos, cartas, y alguna que otra niñería de su infancia. Sacó las cartas de Naruto y algunas fotos, y sonrió al ver los desprolijos trazos de su amigo. Lagrimeó releyendo la última que había recibido.

"_Sakura-chan,_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿El idiota ese te está dando muchos problemas? ¡Cuéntame todo y la próxima vez que lo vea yo mismo le aleccionaré! Disculpa que haya tardado tres meses en responder tu carta, pero de veras que apenas tengo tiempo siquiera para bañarme. ¡No, mentira, es una broma! Hina-chan se enoja si no me cepillo los dientes luego de cada comida, y si vieras como se pone cuando se enfada… _

_Sakura, hay algo que debo contarte, pero por favor, ¡No te enojes! Hinata me ha dicho que te escriba antes de que te enteres por otros. Bueno, aquí vamos: nos hemos casado._

_¿Te enfadaste?"_

Claro que se había enfadado. Semejante acontecimiento y ella no había estado allí. Recordó, avergonzada, cómo el pobre Sasuke se había tenido que aguantar sus chillidos, mientras ella despotricaba contra el idiota que los había dejado afuera de tamaño acontecimiento. Él le había restado importancia al tema, diciéndole que cuando Naruto regresase a la aldea para retomar su puesto de titular y primer _Hokage,_ debería rendir cuentas a la familia de Hinata, y que ni su gran puesto de mandatario de la aldea lo salvarían del escarmiento por desposarla sin el debido consentimiento. Sakura se imaginó a Naruto frente a una congregación completa de Hyūgas, y la sola imagen mental le produjo una sonora carcajada, que el Uchiha compartió haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

"_Sé que ha sido repentino, pero estábamos en el País de las Olas, y sabes lo bonito que es ese lugar, y ella… ella estaba muy hermosa Sakura-chan, y yo… ¿me entiendes, verdad?"_

–Claro que te entiendo, idiota –susurró, reconociendo en sus palabras escritas el idílico estado de alguien enamorado.

"_Te envío una foto. Hina-chan me pide que te de saludos de su parte, y te avise que cuando regresemos (¡ya falta menos!) necesitará de tu ayuda para organizar una boda formal._

_Envíale saludos a Kakashi-sensei y al bastardo ese, y dile que más vale cuide bien mi puesto porque cuando regrese lo volaré de una patada y lo haré lustrar mis zapatos hasta brillar._

_Naruto._

_PD: Yo también los extraño."_

Adosada a la carta había una foto de ellos dos, vestidos con unos sencillos _Kimonos_, y acompañados por Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari y una linda chica que supuso era la novia del joven. A ellos dos se los veía radiantes de felicidad, con una corona de flores tropicales sobre la cabeza, posando de pie en la entrada del famoso _Naruto Ōhashi_, el puente bautizado en honor a su amigo. Todo cerraba como en un perfecto círculo: Naruto había dejado Konoha, una vez más, para recorrer el mundo en busca de tratados de paz y amistad entre los países, y en ese mismo lugar, señal inequívoca de la buena relación entre dos países (y un lugar fundamental en su historia como el antiguo Equipo Siete), él tomaba sus votos matrimoniales con la mujer que amaba. Era perfecto.

Una sonrisa triste bailó en sus labios.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que ellos habían perdido? Naruto había renunciado provisoriamente al puesto de _Rokudaime_ a favor de Sasuke hasta su regreso, y Hinata… ella no había perdido más que la poca estima de una familia que aún no la apreciaba lo suficiente, a pesar de todos sus logros. Cuando Naruto le ofreció irse con él cómo embajador entre los países, ella no había dudado ni por un minuto.

Pero si buscaba en ellos razones para infundirse ánimos, estaba fracasando estrepitosamente.

_"Deja de jugar a la tontita Sakura"_, le habló ese personaje tan particular de su interior, que hacía mucho tiempo no salía a la luz, _"Tú y yo sabemos cuál es el problema aquí"._

No por casualidad sus dedos dieron con uno de sus objetos más atesorados: una foto del _Bon Odori_ más feliz que podía recordar, el del último verano. A pesar de su alergia a las aglomeraciones, Sasuke se veía obligado por su cargo a asistir a la mayoría de los actos y festivales que se realizaban en la aldea, marchándose furtivamente cuando su compromiso hubo acabado.

Esa noche ella atisbó las puntas encrespadas de su pelo entre la multitud y, poniéndose en puntas de pie sobre sus_ getas_, lo saludó sólo para captar su atención, previendo que le respondería con un parco gesto, daría media vuelta y se marcharía como siempre. Pero no fue así: él comenzó a atravesar el mar de gente, en su dirección.

–Ino –Codeó la cintura de la rubia que estaba a su lado–, ¿soy yo o Sasuke_-kun_ viene hacia nosotros?

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos, y agudizó la visión.

–No tontita –respondió, haciendo una risita misteriosa–, viene hacia ti.

Pero antes de poder replicarle, ella ya se había hecho literalmente humo, llevándose consigo a toda la panda de amigos con los que habían estado pasando el rato. Levantó el puño y abrió la boca para gritarle algo, pero la fue cerrando a medida que notó cómo él iba acercándose: ¿Era su impresión, o todo pareció ir de pronto en cámara lenta?

Sasuke caminaba hacia ella, y a sus ojos, todo en él era majestuoso, solemne. Llevaba puesta una _yukata_ azul oscura sostenida por un _obi _blanco, que resaltaba el balanceo de sus largos brazos en perfecta armonía con su andar taciturno, con su espalda recta y su barbilla en alto. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que hasta el momento había ignorado: Sasuke ya no era un niño, ni siquiera un adolescente. Sasuke era un hombre.

Un cálido estremecimiento se alojó en la parte baja de su vientre; retorció el mango de bamboo de su _uchiwa_, advirtiéndose en la nuca una gota de sudor que no podía adjudicársela al calor del verano.

–_Konbanwa, Hokage-sama_ –saludó, poniendo ambas manos sobre el regazo de su _yukata_, y haciendo una larga y pronunciada reverencia que no escondía cierta jocosidad. En realidad, lo había hecho para poder tomar una honda inhalación, y darle tiempo a sus mejillas de disipar el sonrojo al que habían sido sometidas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

–Sakura, ya dije que…

–¡Vamos, era sólo una broma! –interrumpió, agradeciendo sus buenas dotes de actuación–. Pensé que te marchabas a tu casa.

–Quisiera –Él miraba a su alrededor, con una mueca de fastidio por la forma en que la gente se cruzaba distraídamente entre ellos, rozándolo constantemente. Sakura llegó a pensar que su complicado amigo podría sufrir de un leve caso de fobia social–, el departamento contiguo al mío está en remodelación, y han roto una cañería de agua. Me dijeron que estarán trabajando toda la noche.

–Que mal, ¿y donde dormirás?

–En el departamento del idiota, tengo sus llaves.

Sakura le sonrió con condescendencia, pero en realidad lo hizo por otra cosa: El Uchiha finalmente lograba establecer una plática mundana compuesta por dos oraciones juntas, y sin estar agonizando en el intento. Saber eso la hacía tan feliz que apenas podía contener los deseos de besar sus lindas mejillas.

–¿Tienes hambre?

Él se encogió de hombros, lo que ella interpretó como un _Sí_.

–Bien, vamos, los _yakitoris_ de ese puesto tienen buena pinta.

De aquella noche, Sakura atesora un fresco recuerdo de ellos dos caminando y conversando sobre temas sin importancia, iluminados por la cálida luz que desprendían los _chouchin _de papel que colgaban en hileras sobre sus cabezas. Se había guardado para sí, la sorpresa que le provocaba el notar cómo él se dejaba llevar a través de los puestos que ella señalaba, sin oponer resistencia o hacer mala cara.

Cuando dieron con el _Kingyo Sukui_, su juego predilecto desde que era niña, ella abrió su bolsa para sacar una moneda con la que pagarle al feriante. Pero él, como venía haciendo en cada oportunidad, se le adelantó y le pagó al hombre, quien a su vez le entregó un aro de papel, y el recipiente donde poner los peces.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Déjame a mí pagar algo!

Él la miró alzando una ceja, e ignorándola, se puso de cuclillas frente a la pileta, donde nadaban con velocidad las crías de carpas doradas. Sakura suspiró derrotada, y de pie se quedó viendo cómo Sasuke sostenía en una mano el tarro y en el otro la paleta; los brazos en alto con los codos hacia afuera, rígidos, con tal postura de concentración que parecía estar a punto de combatir. La imagen era tan graciosa que ella tuvo que apretarse los labios para no echarse a reír.

Sasuke persiguió con el _poi _de papel a una cría que estaba cerca de los laterales, hasta arrinconarla. Ella lo vio hacer una sonrisita de suficiencia, pero cuando sumergió el aro en el agua para atraparla, esta saltó sobre el fino papel, rompiéndolo. Sakura se tapó la boca con una mano, y los cachetes se le inflaron de la carcajada que debió contener.

–Deme otra –dijo él, apurando una moneda de su bolsillo. Eso ya se había convertido en una cuestión personal.

–No puedes usar técnicas ninjas, Sasuke kun.

Él corrió la cabeza y le puso mala cara.

–Cállate.

Volvió a intentarlo, persiguiendo al mismo pez que se había tomando el atrevimiento de desafiarlo. Pero no falló una, sino tres veces. Sakura advirtió en el pequeño pez hermosas líneas en naranja y amarillo, y se preguntó si la obsesión de Sasuke por agarrar a ese desgraciado ejemplar, tenía algo que ver con los colores usados por su gran rival.

Previendo que él se gastaría todo el dinero hasta lograr su objetivo, ella le dio una moneda al comerciante y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, cuidando de no mojar el ruedo de su_ yukata_ con el agua salpicada en el suelo. Él la oteó, y Sakura reparó en cuan cabreado el Uchiha estaba. Suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco: "_Hombres…"_

–¿Puedo? –preguntó, y él se hizo a un costado, vacilante– ¿Es ese verdad? –Con el dedo índice señaló al esquivo animalito; Sasuke cabeceó.

La ninja médico se recogió las mangas hasta los codos, tomó el _poi _con su mano derecha y, ayudándose con el recipiente, fue obligando al cardumen de peces a moverse hacia una esquina de la pileta. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, metió suave pero veloz el aro en el agua y levantó al pez que, oprimido e incapaz de moverse, fue a parar a su recipiente. Con el mismo aro volvió a repetir la técnica y metió dos peces más en la cesta. Sakura sonrió: fácil como la última puntada de una cirugía.

Se levantó y entregó al feriante el recipiente, quién, con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro, le devolvió sus tres premios en una bolsita colmada de agua.

–_Hokage-sama_, si lo acepta puedo entregarle este premio consuelo.

Sakura rió nerviosa y tomó torpemente el peluche con forma de pez _koi _que el hombre le ofrecía. El ceño de Sasuke recrudeció, y tomando de un codo a Sakura, la jaló fuera de allí.

–¡Que mal perdedor eres, Sasuke_-kun_! –bufoneó, dando rienda suelta a todas las carcajadas que había estado aguantando–, espera, espera –Lo obligó a detenerse y le puso sobre su mano la delicada bolsa con los peces adentro–. Son tuyos, después de todo.

Él la agarró de una punta y los observó a contraluz.

–Bien, con toda el agua borboteando en mi casa, tendrán espacio para vivir.

Con aquello la _kunoichi_ estalló en risas que le pincharon el estómago, pero luego se detuvo en seco, dibujando un arco perfecto con sus cejas. ¿Sasuke acababa de hacer una broma? ¿Realmente?

La impresión se disolvió rápidamente cuando él se movió hacia el siguiente puesto, y ella tuvo que apurar sus pies para alcanzar las grandes zancadas que hacían sus largas piernas, en comparación con los pequeños y cortos pasos que el vestir de la _yukata _le permitían dar.

Esa noche, Sakura supo que los _kami_ finalmente habían accedido a leer el deseo que ella había escrito sobre sus tablillas _ema_, en cada una de sus visitas al templo: la paz de Sasuke. A pesar de estar rodeados de familias felices, no lo había notado ni una vez taciturno o melancólico; todo lo contrario: parecía animado, en su propia manera de serlo. Habían comido y probado platos hasta el hartazgo, ella también había bebido un poco de _sake_ ante su mirada reprobatoria, se había comprado_ souvenirs_ inútiles y una máscara con el rostro de Naruto, el_ Rokudaime_ oficial y héroe nacional indiscutido. Cuando buscó entre las filas de caras de todos los _Hokages_, y no encontró la de su gruñón amigo, bufó:

–¡Señor! –llamó la atención del vendedor de máscaras– ¿Por qué no está la de él también, eh?

Sasuke dio un respingo y corrió a cubrirle la boca con una mano.

–No volverás a tomar –le susurró, arrastrándola lejos.

Algo liberada de sus opresiones diarias por el efecto del alcohol, ella se animó a sumarse al grupo de personas que bailaban en círculo alrededor del gran _taiko_. Él por supuesto se había negado a unírseles, y la esperó fuera sosteniendo todos sus nuevos cachivaches, mientras Sakura reía, cantaba y bailaba las mismas canciones que repetían año tras año desde que era niña, y lo hizo hasta que sus pies lloraron de dolor bajo el peso de sus _getas_.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales cerraron la velada, ella supo que podía ser uno de ellos, colorido y fugaz en su camino al cielo. Aplaudió y saltó como si tuviese diez años. Cuando corrió la cabeza y lo vio con una pequeña sonrisa relajada, admirando el espectáculo aéreo, sus labios temblaron y casi se larga a llorar.

No recordaba haber sido así de feliz en muchos años.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse y ella supuso, tristemente, que ya iba siendo hora de regresar: se sintió como la mocosa que berreaba frente a sus padres porque todo había terminado y no quería volver a casa. Pero como si fuese una señal, divisó entre los feriantes que desarmaban sus tiendas, a aquel anciano que se encargaba de tomar las fotos para las fichas de los ninjas y de los nuevos equipos. Tiró de la manga de la _yukata_ de Sasuke y lo condujo entre la gente que salía del círculo de entretenimiento, con rumbo a sus hogares.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A por un recuerdo

El hombre ya había comenzado a desarmar todo la estructura de la cámara fotográfica, pero se detuvo cuando ellos llegaron.

–Señor, ¿podrá sacar una foto más?

Él se mesó los lentes sobre el puente de su arrugada nariz, inspeccionándolos.

–Sólo porque es usted, Haruno_-san _–respondió– Por favor, pónganse allí.

Sasuke habló, y ella notó un dejo de molestia en su voz.

–Esto no es necesario.

La ninja médico optó por ignorar sus rezongos, y volver a abusar de su paciencia que esa noche parecía infinita. Se pararon a medio brazo de distancia entre ellos, una distancia recatada y prudencial para dos buenos amigos.

–No –les indicó el fotógrafo– Júntense más.

Las maderas de sus_ getas_ hicieron un _clack clack_ al moverse un centímetro.

–No, no, un poco más cerca por favor.

Sakura escuchó a su _Hokage_ rechistar molesto, y comenzó a sentirse inquieta e incómoda. De pronto, toda la algarabía que había tenido en las últimas horas se fue disipando. Se movieron otro centímetro, y el viejo dio un suspiro audible de cansancio. Ella lo escuchó decir algo así como _"Demasiado viejo para esto"_. Caminó hasta ellos, y agarrando a la joven de los brazos, la pegó al cuerpo de Sasuke. Por un microsegundo la cara de ella se deformó de puro pánico.

Sakura rogó para que él no notara su temblor incontrolable: los nervios y las sensaciones que la acosaron ese mismo día, cuando llegó hasta ella, reaparecieron con la misma intensidad. Era demasiado consciente del cuerpo cálido de Sasuke sobre el suyo, y de una fragancia amaderada, masculina, que hasta entonces su olfato no había captado.

Lo miró de reojo, y reconoció cómo su gesto hosco había regresado a su semblante, borrando en un soplo todo lo bueno que había conseguido durante el _matsuri_. Se sintió culpable, por haberlo obligado a invadir el espacio personal que él tanto celaba. Entendió que, quizás, se había excedido de confianza con su amigo.

–Perdona, Sasuke –le balbuceó, apesadumbrada.

–Olvídalo –le respondió–. Mira hacia la cámara.

Ella asintió, y apenas tuvo tiempo de sonreír, porque el flash de la cámara la encegueció.

...

* * *

...

Le era imposible mirar esa foto y no verse invadida por una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a la vez. Alegría porque al verla evocaba cada instante de esa noche; tristeza, porque no podía dejar de notar que, vistos así, parecían una joven y común pareja.

–Nada más lejos de la realidad –suspiró, jugando con la foto entre sus dedos.

Hasta el momento en que la foto revelada le fue enviada, no había notado que ambos llevaban una _yukata_ del mismo color: él azul oscuro y ella de un azul ópalo, con un estampado de crisantemos en plateado. Sakura sonreía a la cámara sin mostrar los dientes, y su porte parecía el de una sacerdotisa tímida y silenciosa, algo más propio de la dulce Hinata, que de ella. Él salía con un gesto huraño, serio, cómo uno de esos samuráis retratados en los libros de historia.

No la había enmarcado como otras que tenía, era doloroso verlos e imaginarse cosas que no eran. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detenerse en esa noche calurosa, parar el tiempo y revertir la frialdad que expelieron sus palabras la tarde que se lo cruzó en el cuarto de hospital, dejándola sola y devastada con el cuerpo de un ninja casi moribundo a su lado.

Sus ojos se habían quedado congelados, no lloraron, pero no podía negar que algo se había roto en mil pedazos: era la ilusión armada en su cabeza, una sostenida por instantes que la dejaban pensando y elucubrando. Porque había ciertos momentos, pequeñas cosas de él que quedaban en suspenso, y ella no podía evitar sentir que levitaba cuando ocurrían.

Que si cuando trabajan hasta altas horas de la noche, lado a lado, cansados y dormidos, y de pronto, en una torpeza, la piel desnuda de sus brazos se rozan, sus codos se saludan, o sus dedos tropiezan al tomar la misma pluma; Sakura se pregunta, si ese espontáneo temblor en su bajo vientre es sólo una reacción de ella. Porque a veces él se atreve, al abrirle una puerta con esa manía tan caballerosa que no se la ha podido sacar, a situar muy apenas (sólo rozando), su mano sobre su espalda baja, invitándola a entrar primero.

La primera vez que él lo hizo, Sakura tuvo que obligar a sus pies a moverse; se había quedado tiesa, el corazón galopando furiosamente en el pecho. Sasuke no era aquel que buscaba contacto físico por sí solo, más bien todo lo contrario. Ella buscó su mirada, esperando, casi rogando, por alguna complicidad, pero él sólo estaba observando la lista de precios del restaurant, y todas sus ilusiones ("E_stúpidas ilusiones, Sakura"_) volvieron a quedar guardadas en la caja de sus sueños más sinceros _("Porque estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura")_.

Pero, siendo su vida ya una montaña rusa de anhelos y decepciones, Sakura guarda en su corazón aquellas veces en que, cuando entrenando se lastima, él solo acepta sus manos y su verde chacra para ser curado. Sakura sabe que sólo es porque Sasuke es desconfiado por historia y naturaleza, pero, cuando ella levanta la cabeza y cruzan miradas…

¿Es esa luz en sus ojos negros sólo una reflexión de la luz que emana su chacra? Porque a veces hay algo en la forma en que Sasuke la observa, algo profundo y pesado, que la enciende por dentro, ¿Es sólo una ligera impresión suya, un engaño de su mente? ¿O allí reside un mensaje que le dice que en él también, existe algo que es sólo para ella?

Que si este juego de coqueteo es sólo suyo o es compartido. Pero Sakura ya ha transcurrido los suficientes años para saber que sólo los enamorados jamás correspondidos, lidian con una lucha interna entre la ilusión de creerse amados, de buscar esperanzas en la más mínima de las acciones, y la necesidad constante de recordarse que son sólo juegos de su mente y de su corazón, tan malditamente enamorado.

"_¿Por qué a mí, este amor?"_

Suspira meneando la cabeza, y cuando una ventisca se filtra por el burlete roído de la ventana, ella se abraza a sí misma, sintiendo la piel de gallina. Pero la culpa no es del frío.

En su mente tiene grabadas las formas de sus labios, cómo se dibujan hacia un costado cuando le hace esa sonrisa cínica sólo para molestarla (¿o algo más?), la respiración pesada y cálida que emana de su nariz y de su boca, y sus manos…

¿Cómo se sentirán sus grandes manos, fuertes, callosas, sobre sus pequeños senos?

Sakura está sentada a la mitad de su cama, frente a un ropero con un amplio espejo que la saluda todas las mañanas. Lo observa, y aunque no posea ninguna técnica ocular, la fuerza poderosa de su imaginación, la carga pesada de sus deseos reprimidos obra la magia.

Los ojos verdes se detienen sobre su reflejo, y él está ahí, con unos pantalones holgados negros y el torso desnudo, simplemente vestido como cuando entrena. Ella es poderosa y el mundo alaba y teme su fuerza bruta, pero él es tan grande y a su lado ella se siente tan suave y ligera, un refugio en donde no debe aparentar nada... Sakura lo ve sentarse detrás de ella, su cuerpo, sus hombros macizos, sus brazos largos y marcados de cicatrices, las formas rebeldes de su cabello negro, y sus ojos. Sakura continúa observando el espejo. Sus ojos negros, penetrantes, profundos, le devuelven desde allí la mirada, pero esta vez él no la retira, la sostiene. Sasuke la está mirando directamente a los ojos, y Sakura ya no sabe si ahora está durmiendo, o si está despierta, o si ese juego, donde se han perdido los límites de la realidad, ha ido demasiado lejos.

Ya no importa.

Las manos de Sakura vagan sobre la tela que recubren sus pechos, y al instante sus dos pezones responden, hinchados y erectos, listos para entregarse.

Pero en su mente son las manos de Sasuke las que se posan sobre sus hombros, que caen hacia abajo por su peso, y Sakura siente como la piel se le estremece y una electricidad le recorre el estómago. Suspira en un resuello. Son sus grandes manos las que comienzan a recorrer un camino hacia abajo, de sus hombros a sus brazos, de estos a su cintura y luego, lentamente, hacia su vientre, metiéndose por debajo de su ropa. En sus dos mejillas se agolpa la sangre rabiosa, en ebullición, y sabe de la humedad que comienza a manchar su ropa interior, que aunque la avergüence, se siente tan bien...

–Sasuke… –La mano de Sakura ha descendido hacia su propio estómago. Cada vez respira más corto, y sin pausa.

Él entierra su cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula. _Oh_, la respiración de Sasuke, calentando su piel, _oh_, los labios de Sasuke que recorren sus hombros. La palma de sus manos hacen círculos en su estómago, y uno de sus dedos se posa en su ombligo. Sakura levanta la mirada, y él también, y desde el reflejo del espejo él hace esa sonrisa tan maliciosa, tan peligrosa, y sus ojos están cargados de algo inexplicable. Entonces, esas dos manos que hasta ahora se habían movido conjuntamente, él decide llevarlas por dos caminos diferentes. Una se escurre, lenta, y acompasada, hacia arriba; y la otra, pesada y titubeante, hacia abajo.

Sakura se recuesta sobre las almohadas que pueblan su colchón. Pero no, no son almohadas, es el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, que la invita a recostarse totalmente laxa, mientras él hace ese exhalo de risa tan propio de él, tan cínico, riéndose de su docilidad, una que ya no deja mostrar a nadie.

Entonces ella cierra los ojos y ya no sabe cuáles son sus manos, cuáles las de Sasuke, que parte son sus fantasías o cual la realidad, pero existen dos dedos fastidiando los pliegues rosados de su interior, y otros dos apretando uno de sus pezones. No, no es ella; es Sasuke quien lo hace, quien lo aprieta, le da golpecitos, que roza con su uña esa punta rosada, y quien también acelera el movimiento sobre ese punto que ahora arde entre sus piernas.

Casi puede oírlo, apoyada sobre su cálido torso, cuando él susurra su nombre, arrastrando la _S_ y acentuando la _A_ como nadie puede hacerlo.

–Sakura…

"_Oh dios"_, esa manera que él tiene de llamarla. Nadie dice su nombre de esa manera. ¿Es que son esos sus gemidos? ¿Ese sonido gutural, encelado, está saliendo de entre sus dientes apretados?

–Sasuke, Sasuke… –Sakura puede sentir sus propios dedos aumentando la velocidad, y la humedad que hay ahora en ellos la está volviendo loca. Un sismo, como en oleadas, empieza a contraer las paredes de su interior–. Esto es tú culpa, mira lo que haces…

Sus caderas se mueven sin compas, golpean el colchón y está allí, sólo un poco más, un poco más…

"_Pero tú lugar ya no es aquí"_

Los ojos de Sakura se abren de par en par, sus movimientos se paralizan. Las sensaciones se disuelven como si les hubiesen echado agua gélida. Se ve entonces a sí misma, tumbada sobre la cama, sus manos dentro del pantalón de su pijama, su respiración aun rítmica, y sola.

Porque Sasuke no está ahí, ni lo estará. Porque ni la besó en el cuello, ni le acarició sus senos, ni jugó con sus pezones, ni la tocó ahí donde nace el deseo. No, no fue él, fue su tan peligrosamente real imaginación.

El verdadero Sasuke, hace dos días atrás le dijo que ya no la necesitaba. El verdadero Sasuke no la ama.

Sakura desarmó lentamente esa postura, tomó una de las almohadas que estaba por allí, se puso en posición fetal, y, abrazándola con fuerza, descargó sobre ella, su ira, su humillación y su amor frustrado, en forma de gruesas lágrimas que mojaron la tela.

Lloró durante una hora entera, hasta quedar dormida.

...

_Su cara en mis sueños arranca mis entrañas,_

_él me inunda de temor, empapándome el alma,_

_él nada en mis ojos junto a mi cama,_

_y arrojándome sobre él, la luna se derrite_

_y yo... me despierto sola._

**Wake Up Alone. Amy Winehouse.**

...

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Mi pobre chiquita, quiero tanto a Sakura que a veces me metería cómo un personaje más de Kishimoto, y le rompería a Sasuke esa bonita cara que tiene.

¿Alguien escuchó la sensual y misteriosa canción _"I´ve got to see you again"_ en la voz de la preciosa Norah Jones? Cuando escribí esto último, lo hice escuchando esta canción de fondo; fue una buena compañía para el momento. Y claro, siempre con la maravillosa voz de, en paz descanse, Amy Winehouse.

Infinitas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas agregadas, de verdad, cada vez que recibo un mail en referencia a esto, se me pone una sonrisa boba en la cara. Y claro, gracias por leer.

Los invito a continuar dejándome sus comentarios, opiniones y sobre todo, críticas si las tienen (¿Es clara la redacción? ¿Algún error de ortografía que hayan notado? ¿Huelen OOC en alguna parte?). El buzón de sugerencias siempre está abierto.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Nadesiko-san**

Actualización al 02/09/13: 

**Eldana Agenor**, en uno de sus reviews, me señaló la necesidad de agregar un glosario de las palabras japonesas romanizadas, que en este capítulo abundan. ¡Muchas gracias por tu recomendación! Acá van:

_Naruto Ōhashi:_ El Gran Puente Naruto

_Bon Odori:_ festival de danza tradicional japonés que se celebra en verano.

_Yukata:_ vestimenta japonesa hecha de algodón y usada en verano por su ligereza.

_Obi:_ faja ancha que se lleva sobre la _yukata _o el _kimono_.

_Uchiwa:_ abanico japonés, el símbolo de los Uchiha.

_Konbanwa:_ Buenas noches

_Yakitori:_ brocheta de pollo.

_Chouchin:_ faroles de papel.

_Kingyo Sukui:_ juego típico de los festivales de verano. _Kingyo_ significa "carpa dorada", y S_ukui_, "atrapar".

_Poi:_ aro de papel con el que atrapar las carpas.

Tablillas _Ema:_ pequeñas placas de madera dónde se escriben oraciones o deseos.

_Getas:_ calzado tradicional japonés de madera utilizado en épocas de calor.

_Taiko:_ "Gran tambor", típico en los festivales japoneses.

_Matsuris:_ forma de llamar en general a los festivales japoneses.


	3. Represión

**La Fragilidad de las Apariencias**

* * *

_"Inquieto en tus ojos vive el deseo, no hay ningún apuro, con calma te espero"_  
Soraya Lamilla

* * *

**III. Represión**

Sasuke no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero sin ser plenamente consciente, se había visto arrastrado por Kakashi y Shikamaru al restaurant preferido por el antiguo equipo Asuma, el _Yakini__-__Q_. Había caminado hasta allí, cenado y bebido alrededor de un grupo bullicioso y conversador que, extrañamente, no le había molestado. O, visto de una manera más sensata, no les había prestado atención: eran como bocas que se abrían y se cerraban sin que emitiesen sonido alguno. Desde el mismo momento en que su decisión se había materializado en tinta, todo parecía ir flotando en un lento discurrir.

"_La aldea de Konoha cederá a la aldea de Kumogakure a la kunoichi Haruno Sakura, por un período total de cinco años". _Esa sentencia daba vueltas en sus pensamientos cómo una pelota, y repicaba, y repicaba…

¿Qué son cinco años en la convulsionada vida de un ninja? No son meses o días; ni horas, minutos o segundos. No es la pasividad de un campesino o un comerciante, que ve pasar la vida sentado desde su casa criando a sus hijos, rezando por una buena cosecha o contabilizando los ingresos con un viejo ábaco. La vida de un ninja se compone de caminar sobre la cuerda floja del riesgo en la mañana, seducir a la muerte a la tarde, y agradecer el continuar vivos durante la noche.

–No me imagino la vida de otra manera Sasuke_-kun _–Era pasada la medianoche, y aún quedaban muchos perfiles de nuevos _genin_ por analizar y agrupar. Un trabajo tedioso, que había llevado a Sakura a hablar sin parar en una interminable catarata de catarsis. Él silenciosamente lo agradecía: era aquello o caer dormido sobre su propia baba, enterrado en pilas de papeles–, lo contrario sería el aburrimiento en vida.

–Pensaba que eras del tipo familia –acotó por primera vez en horas, y no escapó a su atención la forma en que los pómulos de Sakura se entintaban de rojo, y ella corría el rostro, entre avergonzada y ofendida.

–Una cosa no quita la otra –respondió entre dientes. Segundos después ella se aventuró a confesar algo, en un tono soñador que le recordaba a la niña pegajosa y molesta de doce años– Quisiera viajar como lo ha hecho Tsunade_-sama_, o como lo están haciendo Naruto y Hinata… ¿Has visto lo que tarda Naruto en responderme una carta? –bufó, para luego dibujar una nostálgica sonrisa– Parece que estando por allí fuera, en el mundo, no se debe extrañar el hogar, ¿verdad?

Él alzo una ceja, inseguro de si aquello era una reflexión o una pregunta directa. Cuando la _kunoichi_ cayó en la cuenta de lo que implicaban sus alucinaciones de noctámbula; de aquel punto oscuro en su historia de amistad que ambos optaban por evadir, bajó nerviosa la vista a sus papeles, y comenzó a recitar en voz alta las habilidades del siguiente egresado de la academia.

Desde que Naruto había partido de Konoha llevándose a Hinata, Sakura no lo había visto más que un par de veces. Ella era una ninja activa, de aquellas que iban y venían cumpliendo misiones a cada rato y, aún así, encontrarse a los recién casados en lo que su _sensei_ solía llamar los "caminos de la vida", había sido para ella una casualidad difícil de suceder.

¿Qué quedaba, entonces, para ellos dos? Sasuke se removió, incómodo, ante la implicancia simbiótica de esa pregunta. Sakura era una _Iryō__-__nin_ dedicada y responsable, algo meticulosa y obsesiva, no tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginársela trabajando hasta el agotamiento. Ella no dejaría su importante labor sólo para irse de charla amistosa con su _Hokage_.

Llevaba un buen rato masticando aburrido el mismo trozo de carne cuando, de pronto, su oído atrapó en el aire una palabra que llamó su atención:

–¡Y ese tipo no dejaba de enviarle regalos a Sakura!

Sasuke levantó tan fuerte la cabeza que sintió un tirón en el cuello. Ino parecía contar algo divertido, animada por la tercera pinta de cerveza que llevaba en la noche.

–¡Y se había vuelto tan, pero tan pesado que adivinen qué! –Se tomó su tiempo para crear cierta expectación, y de paso contener la tentación de un ataque de risa histérica– ¡Ella tuvo que decirle que ya estaba comprometida, y que yo era su novia!

La mesa estalló en risas convulsas.

–Sakura es demasiado tonta –continuó, meneando la cabeza con resignación, mientras movía los palillos viendo que pieza de carne tomar, sin dejar de vigilar a Chouji y su apetito voraz– .Ya le he dicho que trate con más frialdad a sus pacientes, pero ella sigue sonriendo y escuchando a todo el mundo, y luego los hombres lo malinterpretan.

El sabor de la carne que llevaba masticando tomó un trasfondo amargo, y aunque tenía ganas de escupirla, Sasuke se contuvo en honor a las buenas formas. Pero…

¿A cuántos otros hombres sonreía Sakura, además de él? La bilis le trepidó por la garganta, al imaginar su suave sonrisa siendo disfrutada por otros. Sakura era tan inteligente como confiada. Parecía ignorar lo que ella producía en los hombres con sus maneras amables, preocupadas y desinteresadas. No necesitó del comentario de Ino para saberlo: él veía la manera en que los ninjas la miraban cuando ella los curaba y les daba palabras y palmadas de aliento. Sus bocas le sonreían, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de segundas intenciones. Él sabía lo mierda que podían ser los hombres; ella no. Haber sido recibido nuevamente en su círculo de amistad con los brazos abiertos, luego de todo lo que le había hecho, daba cuenta de eso. Sakura era demasiado buena para ser de otra manera.

Las carcajadas a su alrededor, el sonido de las copas al chocar, las camareras yendo y viniendo con los pedidos, todo el ruido a su alrededor comenzó a hacer eco en sus oídos, y un dolor de cabeza palpitante se alojó en su frente.

¿A quienes sonreiría Sakura durante su tiempo en Kumogakure? ¿Qué hombres disfrutarían de su compañía? ¿Cuántos Rock Lee le insistirían para ser sus acompañantes en el camino a su casa? ¿Quién le mostraría la aldea? ¿Con quién cenaría? ¿Quiénes serían sus vecinos?

¿Encontraría, en esa inmensa aldea, a… otra persona?

Cuando Sasuke lanzó con brusquedad los palillos por la mesa, y asió su abrigo; el parloteo de la mesa se acalló de pronto y la atención se dirigió hacia quien comenzaba a retirarse. Shikamaru observó a Kakashi, esperando por algún tipo de intervención, pero este negó con la cabeza, instándolo a que se olvide y lo deje hacer.

–Buenas noches –masculló sin mirar a nadie en particular, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar su parte. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos mientras se ponía el abrigo, salió a la calle y se detuvo en la puerta, observando a un cielo brillante de estrellas. Unas personas pasaron a su lado al entrar al local y le hicieron una reverencia, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera. Al soplar un viento frío, se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, metió las manos en los bolsillos, y comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo específico. Vagabundear era algo que se le daba muy bien.

Su cabeza era un barco a la deriva en la tempestad oceánica que eran sus pensamientos. Lo odiaba, porque aquello era algo que lo hacía sentirse de una forma que realmente no debía ir con él: vulnerable. Y por primera vez ni su hermano, ni su historia familiar truculenta tenían algo que ver.

Eran dos ojos verdes, una sonrisa limpia y fresca, que lo hacían sentirse así. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que se había resignado a la idea de que sí, se sentía atraído físicamente por su compañera. De alguna manera siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora, cuando todo estaba poniéndose en su lugar, podía ser consciente de ello. No era algo con lo que se sentía cómodo, pero, ¿quién no, después de todo? Naruto lo había estado alguna vez, el idiota de Rock Lee, y muchos ninjas y civiles más se desvivían por cumplidos que ella desestimaba amablemente. Ella era una mujer de una belleza particular, y él, a pesar de su apatía, era un hombre como cualquier otro. Atracción física: con alguien como Sakura, lo difícil sería que fuera diferente.

Pero, a veces pensaba.

Verla traspasar las puertas de Konoha con su mochila médica a cuestas. Ella se despide guiñándole un ojo y luego se marcha sin mirar atrás, flanqueada por sus compañeros de misión, todos hombres que le palmotean el hombro amistosamente. Su mandíbula se tensa y la boca de Sasuke saborea, en silencio, algo que se asemeja a rabia y a frustración, a aquello mismo que lo llevó a entrenar hasta el colapso cuando vio a Sakura sonreír por alguien que no era él. Por Naruto, y su gran hazaña de haberla salvado de ese psicótico de la calabaza con arena.

Él desea ser uno de ellos: estar en su mismo campo de batalla, delinear tácticas junto a ella, combatir espalda con espalda. Anteponerse al peligro que la aceche. Aplacar esos repentinos arranques de furia. Verla dormir mientras acampan a la intemperie. Despertarla a la mañana de su profundo sueño. Su rostro lleno de tierra, luego de horas de caminata en un bosque. Una lluvia inoportuna al regreso, su cabello rosa empapado, y aún así, esa alegre risa siempre presente.

Recuperar los tiempos perdidos que ya no regresarán.

Sus pies se detuvieron, y una piedra que pateó por casualidad repiqueteó sobre la calle desierta.

–Deja de pensar, mierda.

Afortunadamente para su salud mental, el rabillo de su ojo captó algo conocido. Sus pies lo habían llevado hasta la entrada de su _Sento_ preferido, el baño comunitario más desierto de toda la aldea, que con su pequeña cortina dividida en tres, y su simpático dibujo de una familia feliz bañándose, lo tentaban a entrar. El _hiragana_ _Yu_, de agua caliente, lo invitaba a relajarse y despedirse de una vez por todas de esos inútiles pensamientos, impropios de él.

–¡Sasuke_-sama_, bienvenido!

Una anciana vestida con una _yukata_ marrón lo saludaba con sinceridad desde el mostrador.

–Takako_-san_ –la saludó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

–Que afortunada soy teniéndolo a usted de cliente, ya casi nadie viene por estos lares.

Sasuke lo agradecía: no había nada mejor que una sala de baño totalmente vacía para relajarse y despejar ideas.

–¿No hay nadie entonces?

La dueña negó con la cabeza, guiñando un ojo cómplice.

–No señor, todo para usted –respondió, alcanzándole un manojo de toallas, champú y jabón– ¿Decisiones difíciles, quizás?

Él la miró, inquisitivo.

–Siempre que viene aquí, algo grande pasa en la aldea.

Sasuke recibió los artículos de aseo, preguntándose en qué momento se había convertido en una persona tan fácil de leer.

–Algo así. –respondió, sólo por cortesía.

Ya desnudo y dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, Sasuke se sentó entre la hilera de taburetes y cubos de agua, dispuestos prolijamente en fila a su lado, todos vacíos. Abrió el pase de la canilla, y con el mango flexible de la ducha, dejó que el agua caliente cayese sobre sus hombros entumecidos. El sonido del agua corriendo era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala inhabitada, pero, en su cabeza, la situación era muy diferente. Pronto se dio cuenta que, aunque había entrado procurando un mejor humor, pensando que sería fácil retomar mentalmente la larga lista de tareas pendientes, volver a la rutina diaria de sus problemas comunes, Sakura no lo dejaba en paz.

Era ella y su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes, su risa fácil, su gesto temerario al enfadarse, su forma molesta de sermonearlo a cada rato, y ese ridículo cabello rosa, flotaban a través de sus pensamientos más mundanos, y ella les ganaba sin ninguna dificultad. Conocía la sensación, eso mismo le había ocurrido en las celdas de Orochimaru. Pero en ese tiempo el peso del odio y la venganza era tan fuerte que no le había sido difícil enfocarse en su objetivo.

Ahora no. Porque no quería pensar ni en papeles, ni en reuniones, ni en ningún inútil balance contable. Dibujarla mentalmente se sentía mucho mejor: sus labios perfectos que esconden una hilera de dientes pequeños, su cuello largo, su nuca cremosa al recogerse el pelo, los senos que ella siempre procura esconder de miradas indiscretas, aumentando su curiosidad, los muslos fuertes que se adivinan bajo esas calzas. Y su trasero, tan… perfecto.

Sasuke apenas fue consciente de aplicarse a él mismo un _genjutsu_. Una ilusión óptica sin otro objetivo más que auto complacer sus pensamientos más reprimidos.

–Buenas noches, Sasuke_-kun_ –Alguien habló a sus espaldas, y él no necesito voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

El sonido de las suaves pisadas rebotando sobre la cerámica le indicaron que ella se estaba acercando; él continúo con los ojos fijos en los dedos de sus manos. Oyó a sus pies detenerse y la sintió detrás de ella, más específicamente a centímetros de su nuca. Su respiración caliente sobre la piel le envió un hormigueo de placer, y una palpitación a su miembro.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

No respondió, Sakura sabía que él siempre necesitaba de su ayuda.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como una mano (_esa _mano), tomaba el pote de champú y el cubo lleno de agua, que había dejado a un costado. Un chorro de agua tibia cayó sobre su pelo y fue bajando por el torso y los músculos de su espalda, mojándolo por completo. Cuando escuchó que ella abría la botella con un ligero _plop_, sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un aroma que conocía bien: almendras dulces. Olor a ella. No le importaba oler a mujer; él necesitaba oler a Sakura en cualquier sentido de esa palabra: en su propio pelo, en su misma piel, y en el sabor que ella dejaría en su lengua.

Sus dedos fueron a enterrarse en lo espeso de su melena negra, y un exhalo de entrega escapó de la boca del _Hokage_. Cerró los ojos, y sus hombros cayeron hacia abajo cómo si les hubiesen quitado peso de encima. Si alguien quería atacarlo, este debía ser el momento perfecto; estaba tan a merced de su_ kunoichi_ que podían tajarle el pescuezo sin que él se enterara. Las manos de Sakura, hábiles en curar y cuidar, iban marcando círculos y puntos de presión sobre su cuero cabelludo, sobre su nuca; y su cabeza iba tomando los ángulos que ella dictaba. Masajeaba sus hombros, su cuello, y el detrás de las orejas. Se sentía realmente bien.

–Tu pelo siempre ha sido muy rebelde. –la escucha decir, riendo. Sasuke piensa que ella puede decir o hacer lo que quiera, reírse de él lo que se le dé la gana, porque ahora mismo, él no es más que un títere bajo sus órdenes.

Con otro chorro de agua ella le va quitando el champú del pelo; el corazón de Sasuke late con anticipación al imaginar lo que hará con la esponja y el jabón que acaba de agarrar, pero aún sigue de espaldas a ella y sin mirarla. No tiene las agallas para hacerlo.

Cierta imagen difusa, que se refleja sobre la loza del suelo, le deja saber que ella se arrodilló; un escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo. Cuando siente que ella apoya una mano, suave y pequeña, sobre su espalda baja, tiembla, y el deseo de tocarla explota de la misma manera que lo hace cada vez que ella lo cura. Pone a todos sus sentidos en alerta, como sabe hacer cuando Sakura inspecciona sus heridas, y ella lo toca sin tener idea de qué es lo que despierta en él. Encapsula sus fantasías, unas donde él aplasta su cuerpo contra el de ella en un colchón del hospital, y le hace cosas indecibles. Es peligroso, y a cada año que pasa se le hace más difícil controlarse.

Pero ella le habla, con una voz calma, dulce, que lo revoluciona.

–Relájate…

Le desliza el jabón y la esponja en círculos suaves por los músculos de su espalda, en una espiral que se va haciendo descendente. Sus movimientos son casi metódicos: primero el jabón, y luego la esponja, así hasta que su espalda queda cubierta de espuma. En el momento que otro cubo de agua cae sobre él, Sasuke piensa que ella ha terminado. Pero pronto siente algo suave, lleno y húmedo que resbala por su espalda, y que no son sus dedos. Son sus labios, y también sus dientes, que le van dejando mordiscos, rastros de saliva, y un calor que le afiebra la piel.

Allí abajo, él siente como arde.

–Sasuke-kun, haré lo que sea por ti.

De pronto ella lo abraza desde atrás, deslizando las manos por su estómago, y adivina, debajo de la toalla que parece cubrirla, el deleite de sus senos. Sasuke es incapaz de controlar un gemido que escapa de su garganta. Y menos aún cuando ella comienza a resbalar sus manos enjabonadas sobre su torso, su estómago, y juguetonamente sobre sus muslos. Hacia arriba, y hacia abajo, en círculos, cada vez más cerca de su entrepierna. Y allí se detiene.

Sasuke siente que su presión sanguínea se eleva, su respiración se vuelve densa, y aquello que ya no dormita entre sus piernas, está listo, duro, venoso, y plenamente erecto. Listo para sus atenciones.

–¿Sigo, Sasuke_-kun_?

Ya no puede soportarlo más. Le atrapa ambas manos y el jabón sale despedido hacia otro lado; la escucha reír, y le acerca los dedos a la punta de su hombría. Cuando siente su pulgar rozando la punta, trazando toda su circunferencia, y luego, el total de su palma espumada envolviéndolo, Sasuke ya no reprime un gemido gutural, casi animal.

Arriba y abajo, más rápido, más despacio, Sakura juega perfectamente y sabe cómo hacerlo. Aplica presión, descomprime, con un dedo roza la punta de donde ahora emanan fluidos, y Sasuke tiene unas inmensas ganas de darse vuelta, besarla hasta sacarle el aire, y hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre la loza de un baño público.

De pronto ella abandona sus atenciones, y sí, finalmente, Sasuke la ve ponerse frente a él.

Jamás la podría haber imaginado más hermosa. El pelo suelto y mojado se le pega a sus facciones, cayendo con peso. Envuelta en la nube de vapor de la sala, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, y una pequeña toalla contornea su figura y le cubre lo necesario. Se pierde al ver sus ojos verdes y la piedra esmeralda que enmarca su frente.

Él está estupefacto, pero ella le sonríe. Sasuke se sabe todos sus gestos, se deleita al ver que sus facciones maduras no resignaron cierto candor de la infancia, que él conoció. Conoce todas sus sonrisas; las dubitativas, las felices, y también las falsas. En eso ella es una experta, aunque a él no lo engaña. Pero, hay una sonrisa que siempre la ha preferido por sobre las otras. La de su ser de picardía, de su mirada astuta y provocadora, como la que ella le está haciendo ahora, a través de sus pestañas entornadas.

Ella se arrodilla frente a él; apoyándose sobre ambas manos balancea su cuerpo hacia adelante, y acerca su rostro al lugar donde, a gritos, reclama su atención. Su pene oscila hacia ella, tentativamente. No sabe dónde poner la mirada, si en su travieso rostro que augura tantas cosas, o en la curva de su trasero, que se eleva enhiesto hacia arriba, apenas oculto por la toalla. Traga saliva.

–Sasuke_-kun_ –lo llama, y él vuelve su atención a sus preciosos ojos verdes, que brillan con una luz especial–. Aquí. –agrega, dándose con el dedo índice, golpecitos a sus labios húmedos.

"_Oh, Dios"_

Agarrando su propia hombría, se lo acerca a su rostro, y ella se ríe de él, será su rostro tan desesperado. Ella lo pasa por sus mejillas, por sus labios, por su nariz, y parece aspirar su olor. Sakura le clava su mirada con una luz de picardía, y, haciendo un perfecto círculo con su boca, ella lo engulle por completo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se vuelven blancos, y su cabeza cae hacia atrás, totalmente ido.

"_Esto es…"_, piensa, pero no lo sabe.

La lengua de Sakura lametea toda la contextura, lo vuelve a meter en su boca, lo vuelve a sacar, intercambia con sus manos, y aunque él quiere retenerse, sabe que no será capaz. Baja la cabeza para ver su rostro, y sus ojos pícaros no dejan de mirarlo, chispeantes de excitación. Los dedos de Sasuke están contraídos, desea tomarla de la nuca y acompañar sus movimientos, pero no quiere hacerle daño. No se hace necesario: ella ahonda las atenciones y, en un momento, su punta toca el fondo de su garganta. Las piernas de Sasuke sufren un espasmo de infierno.

–¡Sakura, dios! –grita, y finalmente la toma de los costados de su cabeza rosada. Su pelvis comienza a convulsionarse, con riesgo de caerse del taburete en el que está sentado. Un calor se desliza como un río espumoso hacia abajo, y explota allí, en su garganta a raspones de gemidos, y en la descarga que va a la boca de Sakura.

Su cerebro queda en blanco, por un tiempo que no existe en el reloj.

De a poco, comienza a recuperar la conciencia, los músculos se relajan y el corazón deja de golpear las paredes de su pecho. Se siente como si flotara de vuelta a la realidad, en un agradable sopor. Cuando abre los ojos, la ve sentarse de vuelta sobre sus piernas. Ella se pasa el pulgar sobre la esquina de sus labios, limpiándose la huella blanca y espesa que él le dejó. Sakura lo observa, le sonríe con amor, y entonces comprende cuan irremediablemente perdido está.

La figura de ella empieza a desvanecerse, como la imagen de un televisor que va perdiendo señal, hasta apagarse por completo. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abren al espacio real, el de un baño desierto, y mira su propia mano, manchada por lo que ahora le parece una humillante sustancia blanca.

Metódicamente, sujeta con su mano izquierda el mango de la ducha, y se queda viendo como el agua diluye la viscosidad y se lleva todo aquello. Toma el cubo para ahora sí comenzar a bañarse: lo ciñe más fuerte, lo hace crujir bajo sus dedos, y con un envión de su brazo, lo lanza volcándolo sobre los taburetes, ensordeciendo la sala con un estrepitoso ruido.

–_Hokage-sama_, ¿todo va bien? –Escucha venir desde afuera, la preocupada voz de Takako.

No. Nada iba bien.

...

* * *

...

Pasadas dos horas de haberse quedado dormida, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto con la claridad de una decisión. Despertó mirando al techo, exactamente al tubo de luz redondo que titilaba en sus últimos estertores de vida. Su cuerpo, casi paralizado en una posición incómoda, no se movía.

Después de haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento, por tantas experiencias, Sakura ya no creía en las casualidades. Todo se daba por algo: si esa oferta había llegado a ella, un objetivo debía tener. Y no podía ser otro más que la realización que su mente tuvo cuando abrió los ojos, casi pegados de lagañas, de tanto llorar.

–Él jamás te va a amar, Sakura –susurró, y se concentró en ignorar el dolor punzante que le producía esa aceptación–. Morirás sola, vieja y virgen si sigues pensando que lo hará. –sentenció, hacia la nada más que ella misma. A lo sumo a la polilla que daba vueltas alrededor de la luz que chispeaba. ¿Debía cambiarla? Que más daba, pronto abandonaría ese departamento.

Lentamente, se fue levantando de la cama, y reconoció en ese entumecimiento, a aquel mismo de sus trece años, cuando todas las primeras noches desde la partida de Sasuke, se quedaba llorando abrazada a su almohada. Y pobre de su madre, que cada día la veía destrozarse sin saber que hacer por su pequeña hija.

"_El tiempo todo lo cura bebé"_, le repetía, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Sonrió tristemente, ¿cómo pretendía evitar que su madre odiase al heredero Uchiha? La noticia de que él había sido puesto como _Hokage_ provisorio por el mismo Naruto, le había dado una patada al hígado que la misma Sakura tuvo que curar.

Pero no se repetiría esta vez, esa noche llorando era la última que se la dedicaba a él, con esas lágrimas se habían ido todas sus viejas ilusiones. Sakura Haruno abrazaría la propuesta de Kumogakore, con las mismas esperanzas de aquellos que la buscan para salvar sus vidas.

Apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, y aunque sus pies parecían débiles, se obligó a pararse e ir, vacilante, hasta el baño. No se iría a dormir lo que restaba de la noche, sin antes desempolvarse las marcas de tristeza de su rostro. Abrió la canilla de agua caliente y la dejó correr, preparó una toalla sobre la silla, se sacó su pijama, y entró en la tina, que la recibió con un golpe de agua caliente que ayudó a reanimarle el cuerpo.

Recostó la frente sobre el azulejo empañado, y cerrando los ojos, se dijo:

–Iremos a Kumo Sakura, será excelente –murmuró, y lo repitió, para convencerse de que efectivamente así lo sería–. Será excelente.

Mientras se pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo, y el champú por el cabello, se iba hablando a sí misma:

–Tendré que avisarle a Ino, seguramente querrá organizarme una despedida. Tengo que hacer una cena con mamá y papá. Debo ver que ropa llevarme, ¿cómo será el tiempo en Kumo?

Haciendo una lista mental de cosas que debía hacer, hizo lo que mejor le salía en momentos como aquel: llenar su cerebro con tareas e información útil. Así continuó haciéndolo mientras salía de la ducha, se secaba el cuerpo, y se ponía un nuevo pijama, ya sin el rastro de lágrimas o mocos que había dejado en el anterior.

Llegando hasta su cama cambió las sábanas y la funda de las almohadas, y sentándose frente al espejo del ropero practicó una sonrisa:

–¡Anímate Sakura! ¡Esta oportunidad te la ha mandado _Shi_…!

No había terminado de nombrarla, cuando una oscuridad cegadora cayó en la habitación y apagó su visión.

–¿Eh?

Claro, la bombilla, la maldita bombilla que no había llegado a cambiar. Arrastrándose por el colchón, en una ceguera total, tanteó la punta de la mesa de luz para prender la lámpara, pero sus dedos dieron con otra cosa que no identificó, hasta que esta hizo un ruido sordo al caerse. Dio con el escurridizo interruptor, y cuando el cuarto se iluminó débilmente, vio el estropicio que había dejado sobre la mesa de luz.

–¡Oh, mierda!

La chocolatada, ahora fría, que había dejado hace dos horas atrás, estaba derramada sobre el montón de papeles que tenía allí.

Con apuro sacó los dos sobres que más importaban, el contrato de Kumo, y el sobre cerrado que debía darle a Sasuke. Los tomó de una punta y se arrodilló en el piso apoyándolos allí, mirando como ambos chorreaban un color chocolatozo.

–¡Bien hecho Sakura! ¡Eres un genio total! –bufó de rabia, sintiendo que unas lágrimas picaban la esquina de sus ojos. Que fácil las situaciones más tontas hacían llorar a las mujeres, cuando estaban tristes– ¡A ver qué otra haces!

Concluyendo que el contrato era sólo una copia, optó por primero salvar el sobre cerrado. En realidad tenía ganas de prenderlo fuego hasta reducirlo a puras cenizas, sólo por despecho, pero el sentido de la responsabilidad siempre era más fuerte en ella.

Abrió el sobre al que la humedad ya había aflojado la pegatina, y con cuidado sacó un fajo de papeles. Lo miró por arriba y notó que afortunadamente las hojas no parecían haberse afectado mucho. Estando a tiempo para salvarlo, tomó algunos pañuelos de papel que siempre dejaba bajo su almohada, y comenzó a presionar absorbiendo el líquido en cada una de las hojas, escritas a mano con tinta negra. Empezó por la primera, continuó por la segunda. Cuando llegó a la tercera, sus ojos captaron algo sobre el papel, algo que la hizo detenerse. Una palabra. Dos para ser más precisas: Haruno Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura golpeteó de una forma extraña, y de pronto le temblaron las manos, sin saber porque. O sí. Porque esa era la letra de Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, prohibiéndose el ir más allá.

Exhaló profundamente, y aunque sabía que la lectura de correspondencia de terceros era un delito tipificado, sintió que en realidad, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Volvió a la primera hoja y comenzó a leer; era una carta manuscrita, de trazos pulcros y exactos.

"_Estimado Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Es agradable para mí estar poniéndome en contacto con usted nuevamente. La última y única vez que nos vimos, usted era apenas un niño de diez años y ahora, si mis cuentas no me fallan, usted debe estar por los veinticuatro años"_

–Veinticinco –dijo por inercia, y se mordió la lengua, concentrándose nuevamente en la lectura.

"_Espero sepa disculpar mi melancolía, pero ya no soy más que un viejo funcionario del País del Fuego, que sólo está esperando jubilarse para disfrutar de sus nietos. Vuelvo a pedirle disculpas por mis palabras que sobran. Sé que ahora como Hokage sustituto, debe estar repleto de tareas diarias. _

_Probablemente no me recuerde ya que solo nos hemos visto una vez. Mi nombre es Kento Hayata, y fui el abogado designado a usted por el País del Fuego, desde el deceso de sus padres y toda su familia."_

Sakura dio un respingo, sobresaltada, y soltó los papeles. No debía estar leyendo eso. No debía. Pero había algo que le decía que sí, sí debía, y no era su curiosidad innata. Con las manos temblando, volvió a tomar las hojas y retomó la lectura, ya en la segunda página.

"_Permítame decirle, con la impunidad que traen los años en las palabras, que no ha sido tarea fácil. Desde que usted partió de la aldea a sus trece años, he debido luchar con todas las herramientas legales para que su voluntad sea cumplida. Sobre todo cuando usted pasó a formar parte del libro Bingo. Afortunadamente su actual cargo ha facilitado las cosas, y viéndome en la ardua tarea de cerrar todos los temas antes de mi retiro, es que le escribo. _

_Junto a esta carta le adjunto una copia del último comunicado que usted me envió. El original se encuentra en mi poder. Le solicito por favor tenga a bien responderme cuanto antes para concertar una reunión; es imperante, debido a las circunstancias, que reconfirme su decisión o marque nuevas directrices._

_Esperando una pronta comunicación, lo saluda con afecto,_

_Hayata Kento."_

Sobre la nuca de la médica corría un sudor frío, y el corazón le desbocaba de una manera loca, sin saber bien porqué. Con la mano temblando tomó la segunda hoja, y sus ojos se situaron en el margen izquierdo, exactamente en la fecha.

El estómago de Sakura se hundió: estaba fechada con cuatro semanas posteriores a la deserción de Sasuke. Hacía doce años.

Levantó la tercera hoja a la altura de sus hombros temblorosos, y con la mejor luz que podía darse, comenzó a leer, línea tras línea, _kanji_ tras _kanji_, reconociendo en sus líneas y terminaciones, el inconfundible trazo de Sasuke.

...

* * *

...

Chistando con cansancio, y arrastrando los pies a medida que subía las escaleras, Shikamaru cubría la retaguardia de Ino, quien, algo entonada por las cervezas que se había tomado, subía por delante en unos vaivenes peligrosos, sosteniéndose de la baranda.

–Maldita seas, Sakura –farfullaba–, ¿a quién se le ocurre mudarse al séptimo piso por escalera?

–No son las escaleras, es que estás borracha.

La _kunoichi _se dio media vuelta para hacerle una sonrisa, entre coqueta y desvariada.

–Calla aburrido, no me hagas recordarte la vez que tuve que llevarte a rastras en tu primera borrachera.

Las mejillas de Shikamaru se mancharon de rojo, y desviando la mirada, subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta alcanzar a Ino. La tomó de los brazos y la trepó a su espalda; esta se rió con desgarbo.

–¡Vamos caballito! ¡Arre, arre! –gritaba, a medida que los pies de Shikamaru iban saltando las escaleras. Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, a la puerta ciento trece, él la bajó.

–¿No crees que estará durmiendo?

Ino revolvía el bolso que traía colgado a su cadera, en busca de las llaves.

–Si es así, despertaremos a ese vejestorio y la obligaremos a salir, que afuera hay fiesta –dijo, y agregó por lo bajo, rechistando–. Mi novio y mi mejor amiga se comportan como dos viejitos cansados…

Cuando finalmente dio con el manojo, Ino le guiñó un ojo y, no sin algo de dificultad, ubicó la llave en la ranura de la puerta, empujándola hacia adentro cuando esta hizo un _click_.

–¡Sakura, ponte decente que vengo con Shikamaru!

–Ino… –suspiró con hastío, ¿era necesario tanto bullicio?

La habitación respondió con un silencioso nada.

Los pies de ambos entraron con cautela. El departamento de Sakura era un pequeño pasillo que daba a un rectángulo, dividido precariamente en dos ambientes por un ropero. Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, y las cortinas cerradas.

–¿Sakura estás aquí? –preguntó, avanzando al interior.

Shikamaru le codeó la cintura, y con un gesto de la cabeza le señaló en dirección a la habitación. La luz débil de un velador iluminaba la cima de una cabeza, de cabello rosa, resguardada tras la altura de la cama. La resaca de Ino se evaporó en un instante, y corriendo se acercó hasta el hueco entre la cama y la pared. Se llevó una mano, asustada, a su propio pecho.

Arrodillada sobre el piso, con los brazos hacia delante y los puños apretando un papel, estaba su mejor amiga, con un río de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

–¡Sakura! –gritó, arrodillándose. Tomó su cara con ambos manos y le levantó la cabeza–. Amiga, que ocurre.

El corazón de Ino pareció deponerse en mil pedazos cuando las lágrimas de Sakura aumentaron. Verla llorar así, indefensa, era un cuadro que odiaba ver y siempre había peleado por evitar que se dé. La atrajo hasta su pecho, estrujándola en un abrazo maternal. Ella buscó a Shikamaru, y este le regresó una mirada grave desde el otro lado de la cama, con el ceño fruncido. El _shinobi_ no tenía plena seguridad de que era lo que estaba pasando allí, pero tenía una punzante sospecha.

–Hey, cuéntame, frente –dijo ella, hablando con dulzura, y sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda–, ¿qué ocurrió?

La rubia notó cómo los temblores comenzaban a menguar, y despacio, ella se fue apartando de su cuerpo. La dejó calmarse, pensando mientras tanto en las palabras que debía usar para levantarle el ánimo. Grande fue sorpresa cuando, contra todo pronóstico, la ninja médico alzó la cabeza, con un gesto de dureza y seguridad plasmado en su rostro.

–Debo hablar con Sasuke –dijo, sus ojos llameantes de determinación.

–¿Qué?

Sakura se puso de pie, y secándose las lágrimas, dio un salto hacia el colchón, otro hacia el piso, y luego, salió como un suspiro fugaz, desapareciendo por la puerta. Un papel que ella dejó caer, voló hacía los pies de Shikamaru.

–¡Espera! ¡Sakura! ¡Dios, estás en pijama!

Ino se levantó del suelo, pasmada y buscando alguna respuesta en su novio. Este movió la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro igual de confundido, y recogió la hoja que Sakura había soltado en la carrera. Lo leyó. La _kunoichi_ fue testigo de cómo sus cejas se iban alzando hasta lo imposible, y su boca se abría al punto de casi desencajársele la mandíbula.

–Shikamaru, me estás asustando, ¿qué es eso?

Él se lo extendió, con tanta rapidez como si fuera un papel ardiendo, e Ino lo atrapó en el aire. Empezó a leerlo:

"_Yo Uchiha Sasuke, registro número 012606 según registros ninjas, afirmo, a todos los efectos legales que correspondan, por medio de este escrito y en calidad de testamento, y como único heredero de la familia Uchiha, que, en caso de producirse mi deceso, todos los bienes y propiedades que a mi actualmente se acrediten; tierras, casas, y objetos, deberán ser legados a Haruno Sakura, registro número 012601, Genin de la aldea de Konohagakure."_

_. . ._

_Aquí, en este pueblo, hay dos barriles de dinamita,_

_en mis manos y en mi lengua tengo la mecha._

**Antonio Skármeta. Un padre de película.**

. . .

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Tercer capítulo y aún no se han visto las caras. Je.

La idea del último párrafo nació para otro fanfiction que estaba escribiendo, con una temática completamente diferente a la actual. Era una historia depresiva y para nada optimista, pero cuando Sasuke salió diciendo que no dejaría que la aldea por la que murió su hermano se desperdicie, ¡no pude seguir escribiendo algo tan triste! Las perspectivas eran tan optimistas que mi cabeza derivó en otras ideas y, al fin y al cabo, termine usando el recurso.

Espero que la escena de Sasuke haya quedado decente. Dudé de si estaba muy extensa, pero cuando quería sacarle escenas, sentía que iba quedando incongruente. Digamos que también me informé en distintas páginas web sobre que usaban los hombres para estimularse en esas situaciones, y como se sabe, ellos son más bien visuales, cuando las mujeres son más sensitivas. Pero al final no me quedo tan así. Bleh, soy mujer, que puedo hacer.

En el _fandom_ existen dos posturas acerca de Sasuke y su sexualidad: el de un macho semental, o el de un frígido (claro que también hay grises). Con la primera no estoy muy de acuerdo (por lo menos, no de buenas a primeras), creo que en el manga se han dado las suficientes razones para demostrar que el chico es bastante parco acerca del tema; la segunda es con la que más afín me siento. Siento que Sasuke es un personaje con mucha pasión, pero que se ha obligado a coartar todos sus deseos, y sólo deja que estos exploten en los combates. Energía reprimida. Todo un histérico, según Freud, jajaja.

Estoy actualizando al ritmo de una vez por semana aproximadamente, pero creo que para el cuarto capítulo tardaré un poco más. Como se imaginarán la cosa se pondrá pesada, y sé que me llevará un poco más de tiempo, y sobre todo, paciencia.

Bueno, voy cortando el rollo para no aburrirlos.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. Los valoro muchísimo al momento de continuar con la historia. Creo haber respondido todos, salvo el de las personas que no tienen cuenta en la página. Les dejo mi sincero agradecimiento por acá.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. ¡No dejen de enviarme sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Nadesiko-san**


	4. Aquí y Ahora

**La Fragilidad de las Apariencias**

* * *

_"Y cómo explicarte, desde el encierro, cuanto miedo da salir, a ese mar de dudas" _

Gustavo Cerati.

* * *

**IV. Aquí y Ahora**

Ubicada en la tercera hilera de la izquierda de un grupo de bailarinas que danzaba sobre una calle de Konoha, Moegi se preparó para el momento culmine por el que había estado practicando arduamente durante un mes entero, desde que se anunció ese festival. Echó una mirada alrededor y ubicó a Konohamaru entre la concurrencia, entonces irguió la espalda, puso su mejor gesto de bailarina profesional, y sacó de la manga de su _kimono _el abanico de baile. Captó un leve cambio en la vibración del aire que hizo el flautista con su _shakuhachi, _y, conociendo la señal, efectuó un grácil movimiento de su mano, lo lanzó hacía el cielo, y puso en ello toda la feminidad que realmente esperaba que él viera. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en el objeto que dio volteretas en el aire, y volvía directo hacia ella; dio un giro en el lugar y levantó el brazo para atraparlo. Se vería como una de esas bellas y delicadas Hyūgas al terminar.

–¡Qué diablos!

No llegó a ver quién había maldecido, cuando una fuerza violenta la empujó por el hombro y cayó de bruces sobre la calle de tierra, y, a unos centímetros de sus manos, el abanico también. El hermoso paso con el que había soñado, estaba definitivamente arruinado.

–¡Oye tú! –gritó, totalmente encolerizada– ¡Porque no te fijas dónde…! –Su boca se cerró, al reconocer la espalda de una chica de pelo rosa. Konohamaru llegó hasta su lado y la ayudó a ponerse de pie sobre sus _getas._

–¡Moegui!, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió, pasmada, sin desclavar los ojos de la persona que la había empujado y que, varios metros delante de ellos, iba atropellando a media concurrencia en su afán de avanzar.

–¿Esa era Sakura, verdad?

Moegi volvió a cabecear, tan perturbada por la chica que conocía como una persona amable y atenta, que no se percató de que Konohamaru la estaba sosteniendo de la mano.

–Sí, era Sakura. Una Sakura en pijamas.

…

* * *

…

Sin ser consciente de que acababa de pasar a una procesión de músicos y bailarines, tirando por el suelo a más de la mitad, los pies de Sakura frenaron para tomar un atajo por un pasaje escondido, en donde, para su mala suerte, una masa de adultos y niños disfrutaba de un show de títeres.

–¡Esto es un maldito hormiguero! –maldijo, apretando un puño y mirando a su alrededor con un tic nervioso en la ceja. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y hacia el otro, deliberando opciones, hasta que miró hacia arriba, a los techos de los locales y las casas de Konoha. Su cerebro procesó información por unos segundos: los civiles se habían quejado de que los ninjas arruinaban sus tejados con esa costumbre de correr sobre los techos, por lo que ahora lo tenían prohibido salvo en caso de emergencias. Sakura no lo meditó más: esta era _su_ emergencia.

Se impulsó hacia arriba y saltó hasta el techado de la edificación más alta, entonces un incómodo rebote de sus pechos la hizo caer en la cuenta de que no llevaba _brassier_. Cuando distinguió la torre del Hokage, resolvió que sus senos eran pequeños y que debía agradecer la agilidad que ello le daba.

Comenzó a serpentear su cuerpo entre azoteas y balcones, ignorando los cuchillazos fríos de la nieve que pisaba, y el dolor de las astillas al clavarse en sus pies descalzos.

…

* * *

…

Sasuke salió del _sentō_ a la calle, a los chifletes invernales que se colaban entre la ropa, ignorando las advertencias de una preocupada Takako, que le pedía secarse el pelo antes de abandonar el lugar. Porque un cabello mojado en pleno invierno podía causarle una neumonía. Porque una enfermedad le daría la necesidad de buscar asistencia médica. Y porque él, cuando estaba enfermo, siempre recurría a una sola persona. No reconoció, en ese acto, a su subconsciente trabajando por él.

Dobló hacia la izquierda, por la calle de la tienda de telas, todas cerradas a esa hora de la noche. A sus oídos llegó un eco de música, risas, y su nariz captó distintos olores de comida; recordó que la junta vecinal había organizado el festival de inicios del invierno, y que él mismo había firmado el permiso dos semanas atrás.

–A quién se le ocurre. –rezongó, pensando en lo irrisorio de festejar algo con ese frío que le escocía las manos, y en cuan molesto siempre le había resultado la algarabía de los habitantes de Konoha, con esa predisposición para encontrar, en cualquier nimiedad, una buena excusa para festejar.

Probablemente ella estaría allí, fiel al estilo de su gente. Sakura amaba los _matsuris_, los tontos juegos, las baratijas que se vendían, la gente y el tumulto; el ruido y la música. Y los fuegos artificiales; sobre todo los fuegos artificiales. Continuó caminando en paralelo, evitando las calles concurridas, y a un recuerdo de ella en su _yukata_ azul de verano, riendo y bailando al son de un tambor. No; su única dirección debía ser la torre del Hokage.

Su sentido_ Shinobi _le indicó que no estaba sólo. Deteniéndose, pero sin dejar de mirar el recto trayecto de su camino, habló:

–Sabes que está prohibido andar por los techos, Kakashi.

Escuchó su inconfundible y chabacana risa, y a los segundos lo vio aparecerse frente a él:

–No te preocupes, la dueña del local es una señora que me tiene… buen aprecio, diríamos.

A su respuesta, Sasuke no pudo evitar un gesto de repulsión: en su lista de intereses, lo último que sin duda podía llegar a estar, eran las andanzas sexuales de su viejo_ sensei_. Pero, sin embargo y a pesar de, una duda repentina se instaló en sus pensamientos: ¿en esas situaciones, ese tipo continuaba utilizando el embozo? La imagen mental de un Kakashi desnudo, pero con la máscara cubriéndole la cara, se le dibujó en la mente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal con una oleada de asco, que al parecer, su fisonomía no llegó a filtrar.

–¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó su interlocutor, con cierto dejo de humor.

Sasuke, en un gesto que Kakashi identificó como su sello personal desde que era niño, corrió la cabeza hacia un costado, arrugó apenas la nariz, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, retomando su andar. Kakashi apuró sus pies y se puso a la altura, caminando a su lado.

–¿No irás al festival? Se oye divertido.

El Uchiha quiso decirle que la charlatanería, de la que últimamente hacía gala en cada oportunidad, daba cuenta de lo viejo que se estaba volviendo. Pero se contuvo, porque adivinaba los invisibles caminos que construía su primer mentor para sonsacarle plática.

–No.

–¿Puedo saber la razón?

–Me desagradan los tumultos.

–No pareces pensar lo mismo cuando vas con Sakura.

Detuvo sus pies y Kakashi lo imitó. Sasuke se tomó un segundo para inspirar, exhalar, y evitar clavarle un _Chidori _en el medio de esa perezosa cara. Las gotas de su pelo aún húmedo iban resbalando por su nuca y le mojaban el cuello de la camiseta, lo que lo estaba poniendo de un peor humor. Se giró para enfrentarlo.

–Qué quieres.

El Ninja copiador llegó a la conclusión de que ya no podía andarse con más vueltas; la diversión había sido suficiente. Definitivamente, debía buscarse otro _hobby_ cuando este acabase.

–Evitar tener que atarte a un árbol otra vez, para que entres en razón. –respondió, trayendo al presente, imágenes de una antigua plática.

–No sé de que hablas.

–Sasuke –Puso el acento en su nombre, con un tono grave, tratando de obtener toda su atención, e ignorando el hecho de que el muchacho deseaba continuar jugando al despiste. El ánimo despreocupado y haragán que siempre poblaba sus gestos faciales, se había esfumado–. Quiero esta vez poder evitar que cometas otro error.

Si Sasuke hubiese estado con todos sus sentidos puestos allí, y no en la amargura que venía arrastrando hace meses, podría haber elegido el mismo camino que venía andando hasta ahora: evadir el tema aludiendo desentendimiento. Las palabras de Kakashi no habían sido claras, pero cuando escuchó la palabra "error", su voluntad cayó en el agujero de la trampa de conejo que él le había preparado desde un principio.

–No habrá ningún error. Konoha se verá beneficiada económicamente por el intercambio. Es un buen trato.

–Bueno –contestó a su vez, sonriendo–, me ahorraste el paso de explicarte que me refería a Sakura. Acortaste el camino, gracias.

Los molares de Sasuke crujieron entre sí, y sintiéndose un reverendo imbécil se mordió la lengua, para evitar dejar salir más evidencias. Lo humillaba la manera en que siempre caía con tanta facilidad en las jugarretas del viejo. A pesar de que ya le llevaba media cabeza de altura, Sasuke, frente a su maestro, se seguía viendo como el niño de doce años recién salido de la Academia, humillado y enterrado hasta el cuello mientras escuchaba todos sus molestos sermones.

–Pero no andes de tonto conmigo, sabes de que error te hablo.

–No lo sé.

–Sí lo sabes. Hablo de ti y Sakura.

La implicancia de esas últimas tres palabras lo dejaron mudo, Kakashi jamás había sido tan directo. Quiso replicar, decir algo como _"No hay ningún Sakura y yo"_, pero se dio cuenta que de su boca no saldría más que una débil afirmación, un tartamudeo patético y pusilánime.

–Sasuke, a mí no me engañas –En el umbral de sus cuarenta años, ya no contaba con la paciencia o las ganas de hablar en rodeos, mucho menos de ver a sus seres queridos cometer sus peores errores sólo por necedad. No si él podía evitarlo–. Si dejas ir a Sakura, la próxima vez que la veas, los dos tendrán treinta años. Y ella, probablemente, una familia.

El gesto de piedra en la cara de Sasuke fue barrido con la fuerza de un tsunami. Kakashi vio a su boca agriarse, su mandíbula endurecerse, y sus ojos negros se perdieron, quizás, en la sola imaginación visual de ese panorama.

Sakura y una familia. Numerosa, chillona como ella, y feliz. Una de la que él no formaba parte. En su pecho el aguijonazo de la traición fue tan fuerte, que hasta sintió algo semejante a la ira silenciosa que corrió por su cuerpo, tras adivinar las intenciones ocultas de Sakura, cuando ella llegó hasta ese puente solo para matarlo. Y sintió asco y repugnancia de sí mismo. Ella, entre todas las personas del mundo, se merecía esa clase de felicidad.

Y él… él era…

Sasuke volvió su atención a Kakashi, y se sorprendió: sus ojos lo miraban amablemente, y había en ellos hasta algo casi paternal. Se vio imposibilitado de usar con él enojo o indiferencia, sólo deseaba huir en una explosión de humo. Su maestro acababa de abrir la compuerta de uno de sus peores miedos.

–No –farfulló, corriendo la cabeza hacia un costado–, no sé… –Y eso fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Kakashi hizo una amplia sonrisa, reafirmándose en su idea de que, a pesar de estar frente a una leyenda viva del mundo _Shinobi_, estaba en realidad frente a un niño inexperto y sobretodo temeroso, con una carga emocional a sus espaldas que no sabía dónde ubicar. Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo:

–Bueno, eso es un comienzo, siempre es mejor que nada. Ven, vamos a tu oficina. La máquina de café que tienes ahí hace maravillas.

…

* * *

…

La estructura circular de la torre del Hokage no era una edificación resultado de un excéntrico arquitecto, y, aunque respondía al sentido y al carácter de los habitantes de Konoha (alegres, curiosos, coloridos), en realidad tenía un propósito mucho mayor: despistar.

Se necesitaban varios recorridos dentro de ella para memorizar el camino al despacho histórico de sus Hokages. Es por ello que visitantes, extranjeros y nuevos _Genin_ debían ir acompañados; sus pasillos, en círculos caprichosos, hacían perder a más de uno. Pero ni Sakura, ni Sasuke o Kakashi se encontraban en esa lista. Los tres conocían palmo a palmo sus entradas, sus lugares escondidos y sus archivos secretos. De esto último, sobre todo la médica.

Ella llegó por la puerta trasera, donde un _Shinobi_ que cuidaba la entrada la saludó, sin dejar de reparar en el estrambótico estado de la chica que parecía no percatarse de sí misma. No dijo nada, no increpó su horario, o las razones para estar allí: ella era la mujer de confianza del Hokage, y sus acciones o palabras tenían casi el mismo peso que Uchiha Sasuke. Pasó, como nunca hacía, sin prestar atención ni saludar al guardia, apenas pudiéndose concentrar en algo que no sea el sudor que despedían sus manos, y el corazón traqueteando como una locomotora.

Desde que había leído ese documento sólo escuchaba un pitido lejano, como si su cerebro hubiese entrado en un estado de muerte cerebral, y sus oídos estuviesen emitiendo el sonido de una línea recta que indicaba la falta de acción encefálica.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Sus pies respondían hacia adelante por inercia, llamados por la imperante necesidad de hallarlo, de entender. De que él mismo le dijera que lo que acababa de leer no era un chiste, una broma de mal gusto. Sakura caminaba, y lo hacía con su corazón en la mano, sus sentimientos en la garganta, en los dientes, en la lengua, fluyendo desde cada poro de su piel. Porque de pronto, las piezas de un inmenso rompecabezas de pequeños fragmentos se había armado en su cabeza. Se preguntó cómo había sido tan tonta, cómo siendo ella tan inteligente no lo había dilucidado. Cómo no había sido capaz, en tantos años, de juntar las migajas de pan que él había dejado para que ella las recogiera, en busca de un camino que la llevaran hasta él.

Tomando el camino hacia donde estaría trabajando, con pasos duros y firmes, Sakura caminó hacia él con aquella misma sensación de cuando tenían trece años, y ella lo esperaba en la puerta que separaba a Konoha del mundo exterior, sabiendo que en cualquier momento él aparecería: guiada por su sexto sentido, por el miedo que le daba valentía y la arrojaba hacia el futuro y, por sobre todas las cosas, movida por el amor más profundo que sentía hacia Sasuke.

Sabía que se arriesgaba a sufrir una decepción de la que probablemente no se recuperaría; siempre tendría el salvataje de su trabajo en Kumo. Pero había algo que le decía que no sería así: sus ojos negros al mirarla, que ahora reconocía en su brillo sólo anhelo y deseo. Su estómago rebosó en millones de mariposas ante ese recuerdo.

A unos metros de ella, en la dirección contraria, Kakashi iba detrás de su antiguo estudiante, mirando su espalda. El pasillo estaba sumido en una tibia oscuridad, rota sólo por el farol que iluminaba la entrada de la oficina del Hokage. Cuando llegaron hasta allí, Sasuke apoyó una mano en la manija de la puerta y, antes de empujarla, lo miró sobre su hombro, con un mensaje de advertencia:

–Si te atreves a contar algo de esto, te juro que te arrepentirás.

Kakashi alzó una ceja, y esta vez fue incapaz de reírse, el chico no estaba bromeando. Alzó sus manos frente a él, en gesto de rendición y paz.

–Calma, calma, muchacho, hablemos primero y…

–¿Sasuke_-kun_?

Las manos de Sasuke se congelaron sobre la manija. Mirando como estaba haciéndolo, en dirección a la puerta, nadie pudo ver el epítome que fue su rostro: miedo. Ella avanzó un paso saliendo de la penumbra del pasillo, hacia la única fuente de luz que iluminaba la entrada, y él finalmente pudo verla.

–Sakura.

Por primera vez, Kakashi no tuvo las agallas, o el atrevimiento de acotar nada. Hacía años atrás, Naruto le había narrado el regreso de Sasuke al campo de batalla, que él no tuvo la suerte de presenciar, y… ¿era esto a lo que se había referido?: "_Uf… tendrías que haberlos visto sensei. Era como si los demás no existiéramos."_

Sasuke se había quedado literalmente congelado, casi tanto como Sakura, y probablemente hubiesen continuado así, si a ella no le hubiese corrido un escalofrío por el cuerpo, que la obligó a abrazarse a sí misma.

–Sakura –habló Kakashi, que al verla hacer aquello había tomado conciencia de su condición: en pijamas, descalza, con los pies algo morados del frío y tiritando visiblemente. Se preguntó qué cosa tan urgente podría haber ocurrido, como para hacerla recorrer en ese estado vulnerable, las calles heladas de la aldea–, afuera hace un frío de los mil demonios, ¿qué haces así vestida?

Ella apenas le echó una mirada de reconocimiento, como si fuese un insecto por allí al pasar, y caminó un poco más, hasta estar exactamente frente a Sasuke. Su viejo alumno, a su vez, retrocedió un pequeño y apenas perceptible paso.

–Sasuke, necesito que hablemos. –En la voz de ella no estaba el donaire o la dulzura con la que usualmente le hablaba, él advirtió, sino una regia severidad. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se desviaron nuevamente a la puerta, y, empujándola, entró.

–Debo hablar con Kakashi, vuelve mañana.

Sakura lo siguió sin esperar permiso, y entraron a una oficina que apenas se iluminaba por los faroles de la calle. Kakashi los siguió porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

–Sasuke, es importante –insistió.

Él se sacó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas. Testaruda, ella volvió a pararse frente a él, reclamando la atención que Sasuke se negaba a darle. Kakashi los miró, uno frente a otro, y con los tres ventanales detrás de ellos recortando sus figuras, se le antojó que aquello era una pantalla de cine con los dos protagonistas en el centro de la escena, en el momento crucial de su historia. Y él estaba allí, solo de espectador.

–Sakura –Había en su voz, un fastidio no disimulado–, vuelve mañana.

Sakura echó un ruidoso soplo de aire, exasperada, y se sobó la frente, invocándose a la paciencia. Luego, por primera vez en la noche, volteó en dirección a Kakashi y le clavó la mirada. Este se sobresaltó. Eran esos ojos rígidos y su entrecejo fruncido, fiero recordatorio de la herencia de Tsunade, que le estaban transmitiendo un mensaje atemorizante.

–Márchate –dijo, y su voz fue cortante como el filo de un _kunai_ en su pescuezo–. Vete de aquí.

Kakashi dio un paso atrás y se rió, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente. Sasuke también lo miró y rechistó con desidia.

–Quién te crees. Kakashi, tú te quedas. –Los ojos de Sasuke eran serios, pero su maestro captó que en realidad parecían estar rogándole. Sus ojos viajaron de Sasuke a Sakura, de Sakura a Sasuke. Si alguna vez quería entender el sentido literal de la frase "Entre la espada y la pared", Kakashi sin duda lo estaba haciendo ahora. Hizo un suspiro y decidió que hasta allí llegaba su tarea, era hora de que el muchacho planee con sus propias alas, y dejar todo en mano de los ancestros que, no le cabía duda, esa noche habían actuado su parte.

–Podemos continuar mañana Sasuke, creo que ella tiene más urgencia.

Los ojos del Uchiha se desorbitaron y pudo leer en ellos un mensaje: _"Traidor"_. Ya vería la manera de compensárselo a futuro. Los saludó a ambos con una mano y volteando, salió de la sala caminando tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez que estuvo afuera. Del otro lado, estaba dejando una tormenta en formación.

Kakashi se recostó en la pared y suspiró. Recordó los ojos verdes de Sakura mirándolo con dureza, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

–Dios –dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello–, y yo que pensaba que tú me lo habías puesto difícil, Rin…

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se encaminó a las escaleras, hundido de pronto en sus propios recuerdos.

…

* * *

…

Casi a oscuras y en un silencio profundo, los dos finalmente se habían quedado, solos.

A pesar de tenerla frente a él, Sasuke era incapaz de mirarla al rostro como ella lo estaba haciendo. Hacía menos de media hora ella, o la ilusión de ella, había estado caminando hacía él casi desnuda. Hacía menos de media hora había accedido sin tapujos a sus fantasías más reprimidas, todas alrededor de ella. Ahora Sakura estaba a medio metro de él, con un infantil y estúpido pijama estampado con pequeños _shurikens_ rosas y negro, abrazándose a sí misma, y frotándose los pies descalzos entre sí para desentumecerlos. Le castañeaban los dientes y en su pelo revuelto tenía algunas pequeñas hojas verdes. Extraño, para ser invierno.

Parecía tan frágil. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron al impulso de tomar el abrigo que había dejado, y envolverla a ella con eso. Pero se contuvo, y lo siguiente que dijo se pareció más a un escupitajo en la cara, que a una pregunta:

–¿Y bien?, habla rápido, estoy ocupado.

Las manos de Sakura se crisparon ante sus inmensas ganas de darle una bofetada, pero se obligó a ser, esta vez, el sujeto calmo y racional entre los dos: había aprendido a reconocer el sistema de defensas de Sasuke; él era como un gato asustadizo, presto a sacar sus garras si algo invadía su calmo territorio.

–Vine a hacerte una pregunta.

–¿Y has salido así por eso? –La inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido– No puedes enfermarte, la semana que viene te asignaré a una misión.

Doce años después, las memorias regresaban frescas a la mente de Sakura. La voz de un Sasuke de trece años le habló, desde las paredes de sus vívidos recuerdos: _"¿Qué estás haciendo sola aquí a medianoche? Deberías volver a la cama"_. Su maestro siempre les recordaba que debían ver lo oculto entre lo oculto, interpretar las sutilezas, leer los mensajes invisibles de los pequeños detalles. Ella sonrió.

–Soy médico Sasuke.

Como Hokage iba a increparla por su falta de responsabilidad, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y lo vio venir. Llegó a curvar el codo sobre la boca antes de estornudar estruendosamente, no una, sino tres veces. Cuando sintió que a su nariz lo asaltaba un vergonzoso goteo, concluyó que esa noche todo estaba puesto en su contra para hacerlo quedar como un idiota. El bochorno y la bronca se intensificaron cuando escuchó que ella reía a carcajadas.

–¿Qué decías, Sasuke? –preguntó, con los labios arrugados en una sonrisa indisimulable, y entregándole una cajita de pañuelos de papel que había arriba del escritorio. Él la recibió con una mirada de desprecio, pero a eso Sakura respondió con una sonrisa aún más amplia. Mientras él secaba su nariz, suspiró por lo bajo, agradecida de que el ambiente parecía haberse relajado por lo menos un poco–. Andas con el pelo mojado y sabes que eres propenso a resfriarte, deberías cuidarte más.

Sasuke estaba afanado a la tarea de limpiarse la nariz sin parecer un gran idiota frente a ella, que su conciencia no filtró las palabras que salieron de su boca:

–Para eso siempre estás tú, Saku…

Los ojos de Sasuke se tensaron cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y se volvió para verla, mudo. Ella estaba dura, con la sorpresa dibujada en la curva de sus cejas, en sus inmensos ojos verdes y en toda su cara.

–No… –intentó, pero fue quedándose sin vocabulario. Estaba cayendo en un pozo cavado por él mismo, y las paredes de tierra lo iban enterrando a medida que intentaba salir. Sakura dio un paso hacia adelante, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, y a él lo pinchó un escalofrío que en nada tuvo que ver sus dedos fríos. Ese acto espontáneo lo dejó en blanco: la proximidad de ella, tan fuerte y cercana, comenzaba a ahogarlo.

–Si yo me marcho –Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir la forma en que se movían sus labios, o la ligera presión que hizo entre ellos–, ¿me extrañarás?

El corazón galopó en su garganta, y su mano colgaba hacia el suelo sin fuerza, sólo sostenida por ella, y sus dedos. Sentía las piernas pesadas, era una extraña sensación: como si ella estuviese drenando sus fuerzas con solo un roce de su tacto. Volviéndolo débil. Una vieja alarma interna sonó.

Apartó su mano, y retrocedió, desviando la atención. A los ojos de Sakura, su mirada se ensombreció.

–Preguntas cosas sin sentido.

Era como querer atravesar una puerta de acero y fallar constantemente. Sakura era una ninja, y su vida se debatía de combate en combate, en el cuerpo a cuerpo de las misiones, y contra la muerte en el hospital. En ese momento, sintió que era ella misma con dieciséis años, intentando romper la coraza de la marioneta metálica de ese Akatsuki, en donde se escondía su primer gran enemigo.

–¿Sabes? –Una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios–, fue más fácil llegar a Sasori que a ti.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no captando el mensaje, y ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que lo olvide. A pesar del desánimo, Sakura se dio cuenta que él seguía allí, a pesar de todo. Él continuaba allí, escuchándola, y eso la animó a continuar.

–Hoy pensé en lo que me dijiste, en que debía tomar ese puesto, y en que ya había hecho todo aquí. Pero sobre todo, Sasuke_-kun_, pensé en ti.

Se sonrojó al recordar cómo había pensado en él, y las cosas que había hecho y sentido pensando en él. Sasuke notó ese aumento repentino de color en sus mejillas, y trató de ignorar el aleteo cálido en el pecho que ver eso le provocaba. Sakura era tan franca y abierta con sus emociones, que decidió no preguntar cuáles fueron esos pensamientos. No hizo otra cosa más que permanecer callado.

–Sasuke, decidí que tomaré el cargo de Kumo. –Ella dijo, y a pesar de todo, de saber que eso era inevitable, de haberse convencido durante semanas que era lo mejor, Sasuke sintió que le estaban dando una certera piña en el estómago.

–Bien –asintió–, firmaras el contrato y…

–Espera. Antes, necesito saber algo.

Ella era una kunoichi, pero en realidad, odiaba las confrontaciones. No las tontas peleas de Naruto y Sasuke que la divertían y la exasperaban, sino todo aquello con el poder de cambiar el frágil equilibrio de las buenas cosas. Cómo aquella en la que casi fue empalada en el techo del hospital por un _Chidori_ y un _Rasengan_. Pero a sus veinticinco años comprendía que algunas eran necesarias, y que en realidad, de eso se trataba un poco la vida, aunque doliesen. Nada podía posponerse por mucho tiempo, y lo que sea que había entre ambos, ya debía cumplir su ciclo.

–Cuando me entregaste el contrato –empezó, tragando saliva. Sabía que caminaba en zona desconocida, atravesando un terreno minado, pero no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás–, cuando me dijiste que lo habías olvidado. Tú me mentiste.

No era una pregunta, era una confirmación. El ceño de Sasuke se frunció ante esa afirmación que se oía a desafío.

–Piensa lo quieras –refutó, y Sakura tuvo ganas de cachetearlo por esa sonrisita petulante y sarcástica que atravesó su cara; ese gesto que odia de él, porque es tan poco Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo, también lo es–. No tengo la obligación de contestarte.

La Sakura que él había conocido en su niñez, probablemente, se hubiese largado a llorar o se hubiese deprimido por su respuesta, pero esta Sakura, al contrario, marcó en sus labios esa sonrisa confiada; la misma que hacía en la Academia cuando la veía caminar hasta el pizarrón, y él y todo el curso sabían que era la única que había llegado a la respuesta correcta de la ecuación. Su enojo, inexplicable enojo, creció. Él se estaba comportando como un canalla y ella lo único que hacía era sonreírle. ¿Cuánto más debía maltratarla para que se aleje? ¿Cuál era ahora el límite de su termómetro de dolor? Ella estaba tan tranquila, tan pasiva, y él parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

–Puedes negarte, pero yo sí puedo preguntarte –Tomó un largo suspiro, buscando las palabras correctas–. Pero antes de continuar, siento que debo pedirte perdón.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño; si había alguien en este mundo que jamás debía pedirle perdón, era ella. No importaba que fuera.

–Llegó a mis manos un sobre que iba dirigido a ti Sasuke_-kun_. Y lo abrí.

Él seguía sin entender a qué iba todo aquello: ella lo ayudaba a simplificar su trabajo y abría sus sobres todo el tiempo, era su persona de mayor confianza, no tenía nada que esconderle.

–¿Recuerdas el nombre de Hayata Kento?

La kunoichi vio como la atención de Sasuke se dispersaba hacia otros ángulos, intentando recordar ese nombre, hurgando entre los archivos de su memoria. Cuando lo vio expandir los ojos, y abrir ligeramente la boca en sorpresa, Sakura supo que ahora sabía, finalmente, que era lo que la había traído hasta allí. No recordaba la última vez que había visto esa faceta de él: su amigo estaba petrificado, detenido en el tiempo, y mirándola casi horrorizado. Como especialista en _taijutsu_, había aprendido a encontrar la exacta ocasión de debilidad en sus enemigos, para asestar un certero golpe. Desperdiciarlo significaba su derrota. Y ahora, al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke, incapaz de articular palabra, supo que este era su momento. El momento para hacer el movimiento que terminaría con ese combate.

–Sasuke_-kun_, dime, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Se acercó hasta él, con una proximidad que jamás se había atrevido a tener desde su regreso. Sasuke continuaba mirando hacia delante, no se movía, y cuando Sakura puso una mano sobre su pecho, lo sintió temblar bajo su toque. Él era más alto que ella, le llevaba una cabeza de altura, y estaba tan cerca que no podía abarcar todo su hermoso rostro. Vacilante, apoyó su frente cerca de su hombro. Y esperó. Él no la apartó.

Sakura inhaló contra su piel, y un olor a champú entró por sus fosas nasales.

–Cuando te fuiste de aquí, todo fue oscuro para mí –comenzó, y a pesar de estar evocando sus más tristes recuerdos, no había rastro de dolor en su voz–. Sonreí para mi familia, sonreí para Kakashi_-sensei_, sonreí para mis amigos pero… –Ella movió sus dedos, en una especie de tímida caricia, por sobre la tela del algodón que le cubría el pecho–, pero nunca dejó de dolerme tu ausencia, Sasuke_-kun_.

Él continuaba sin decir nada, de la misma manera que no realizaba ningún movimiento.

–Soñaba todas las noches contigo, y durante un año lo único que hice fue llorar –siguió, y agregó, titubeante–. Incluso, una vez, te llegue a odiar.

A aquello, él reaccionó. Lo supo porque vio a su barbilla moverse levemente hacia ella, como si quisiera comprobar en su rostro lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Sí. Yo lo único que hacía era recordarte y llorar, y tú, seguramente, ya te habías olvidado hasta de mi nombre.

–Sakura…

Ella corrió dos dedos hasta la punta de su mentón y lo levantó, cerrando su mandíbula y obligándolo a callar.

–Déjame terminar –le ordenó, poniendo rigidez en su tono. Cerró los ojos, y dejó a su audacia avanzar un trecho más, cuando descansó un poco de su propio peso, en él. Sakura aún tenía frío, pero el torso de Sasuke era cálido, y podía sentir y escuchar el _dum dum_ de su corazón, esta vez sin necesidad de un estetoscopio– Pero continué creyendo en ti, y en mí. Nunca me importó si no sentías más que un vago afecto por mí. Siempre te amé y para mí eso era suficiente.

Atrapó su mano izquierda, entrelazó sus dedos, y no le importó que él no correspondiese al gesto. Su niña romántica esperaba ser abrazada, pero con sólo sentirlo quieto, paralizado, sabiendo que él estaba cargando con el peso de su cuerpo sin rechazarla, le era suficiente.

–Y hoy, cuando leí lo que habías escrito… –Sonrió, abriendo los ojos–. Tenías trece años, y habías dejado todo lo que te pertenecía, a ti y a tu familia, a mí.

Ella se elevó en puntas de pie y enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Su nariz chocó contra su piel y, con toda la extensión de sus cuerpos en contacto, Sakura sintió su estremecimiento. ¿Era esto, lo que ella producía en él? Nunca en su vida había experimentado la euforia y la valentía de ese instante, que borraban de un plumazo toda la pantomima construida por ella misma en los últimos cinco años, sobre qué hacer y qué no hacer con Sasuke Uchiha. Decidió, que era hora de mandar al diablo todo aquello.

–Estabas en la cueva de Orochimaru, y pensaste en mí. Pensaste en mí como yo pensé en ti.

Arrimó su boca a su piel, y le dejó un beso. Se humedeció los labios y los arrastró, desde allí, por todo el contorno de su cuello, hasta llegar al otro lado. Sasuke suspiró, y Sakura sintió como los dedos que había entrelazado sin obtener respuesta, la estaban buscando. Su propia audacia bajaba en cosquillas a su estómago. Avecinó su boca a su oreja, y a conciencia hizo que uno de sus labios le roce el lóbulo. Eso fue un golpe de electricidad que lo sobresaltó, y ya no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Sus párpados bajaron como cortinas al mundo.

Estaba entregado a ella, a ella y a sus caricias cómo lo había estado hace minutos atrás, en la soledad de ese baño. Pero esto era real, y las curvas de su cuerpo en cercanía lo embriagaban de necesidad; ansiaba mucho más que aquello. Escuchó como ella susurraba en su oído, y el aliento de su voz fueron motas calurosas en su cuello.

–¿Pensabas en mí?

Las celdas de Orochimaru eran oscuras, cerradas, y lo ahogaban; el ambiente donde estaba el escondite era pedregoso y seco, sin vida. Tan diferente de su hogar natal, verde por donde se mire y luminoso a raudales. En ese espacio gris y oscuro, todo olía a rancio, las paredes expelían humedad, el frío le entraba por los huesos, y más de una vez se había visto evocando el clima cálido que usualmente gobernaba Konoha. Las risas de Orochimaru le helaban la sangre, porque eran tan diferentes a las enérgicas y contagiosas que hacían ella o Naruto. Los dedos de Kabuto cuando lo curaban eran repulsivos, y, si su cuerpo y su mente estaban débiles, se encontraba extrañándolos y comparándolos con los roces y toques, casuales o provocados, que había tenido con su compañera de equipo. Sí, a veces, pensaba en ella.

Sakura lo oyó titubear, y sin embargo, su voz era clara.

–Sí.

No se esperaba una respuesta y, sorprendida, se apartó un poco de él, lo suficiente para poder analizar su rostro. En sus labios, había una línea recta inexpresiva del Sasuke_-kun_ que conoce desde siempre, en sus pómulos, ni una gota de tensión; pero es en su mirada, donde todo se concentra, y la enmudece. Una llama enciende su vientre, y le entinta los pómulos de rojo. Lo provoca la carga en sus ojos negros, que están fijos sobre ella. Sakura piensa que él jamás la había observado de aquella manera, pero se equivoca. Esa melancolía salpicada de tibieza, que le llega al corazón y la atraviesa, es la misma que él le dedicó cuando, dormida e inconsciente, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que depositar su frágil cuerpo, sobre la dura superficie de un banco.

Sakura nunca sabría de aquello, pero ahora lo veía. Y ya no podía soportar más la duda.

–Sasuke_-kun_, –susurró–, ¿qué es, lo que sientes por mí?

No la escuchó, absorto como estaba en la piscina de sus ojos verdes, sintiendo como si flotase en ellos. Ella era hermosa cómo poco de lo que había tenido en su vida, y era humana. Humana y efímera; frágil y mortal, horriblemente mortal. Un desacierto en una misión, un enemigo más poderoso al que enfrentarse, y ella podría evaporarse de su vida, de la misma manera que lo habían hecho todos los demás. Entonces recordó imágenes que hubiese preferido olvidar, de ciertas pesadillas que tuvo cuando no pudo evitar asignarla a esa espantosa misión de los _Anbu_, de las noches en que no durmió por el miedo y la culpa de haberla mandado a lo que pudo ser una muerte probable.

Él caminaba entre una larga línea de _Shinobis_ silenciosos, a quienes ordenaba, en vano, un reporte de la situación; todos lo ignoraban. Iba apartándolos a empujones, mientras un espantoso presentimiento le latía en la garganta. Ellos observaban al suelo, y, dejándose guiar por el camino que marcaban sus pares de ojos, tropezaba con un bulto: a sus pies yacía la figura de una ninja vestida de A_nbu_, con el rostro oculto por una máscara con efigie de gacela. La conocía. Sus rodillas perdían fuerza y caía al suelo. Con una mano temblorosa le descubría el rostro, y se revelaban esas dos perlas verdes que eran sus ojos, abiertas para él, pero vacías y secas por la presencia de la muerte. Las raíces de su cabello se pegaban a la cima de su cabeza en profusa sangre seca, y la preciosa esmeralda, que desde los diecisiete le había resaltado aún más la frente, se había esfumado.

Con la explosión de un cortocircuito, algo se desconectaba de su cerebro. Levantaba su cuerpo, laxo y ligero entre sus brazos, y la observaba lánguidamente: _"¿Sakura?"_, preguntaba. Enterrando su nariz en su cabello, buscaba sin éxito algún vaho a almendras, a jabón, o, tan siquiera, al antiséptico del hospital. Pero todo olía a sangre, a tierra. Y algo horrible comenzaba a moverse dentro de su corazón, de sus tripas, de su cabeza que latía como a punto de reventar, y se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo. Algo oscuro, una lava de odio que quemaba todo a su paso, y el fantasma de la venganza que, a unos metros de ellos, lo saludaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Y entonces se despertaba, sudando y vomitando.

Sakura vio como sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en ella, perdiéndose en algún lugar lejano.

–¿Sasuke_-kun_?

No otra vez, no lo permitiría. No el dolor ni el miedo, o el lacerante odio y la sed de venganza. No volvería a transitar ese sombrío camino que lo carcomía y lo masticaba por dentro. Había regresado de los abismos de la oscuridad, con la promesa de no volver jamás. Evitar el dolor de la pérdida, a costa de la soledad. No caería preso de la maldición hereditaria de su clan, nunca más.

–Suéltame.

Apartó el brazo que ella tenía sobre su hombro y Sakura se corrió hacia atrás, asustada. Su rostro había cambiado de pronto, y vio en sus ojos un resquicio de aquella vez que llegó a la batalla de la cuarta guerra, decidido a acabar con todo, y rápido. No sintió miedo por ella, lo sintió por él.

–Sasuke por qué…

–Ya he firmado tu pase. Partirás la semana que viene –habló, y Sakura atestiguó como su rostro volvía a ser apático, serio, y sus ojos negros ya no brillaban para ella. Comenzó a caminar–. Llévate mi abrigo.

Él traspasó a su lado, dejándola atrás, y Sakura lo vio marchar. Cada paso que él daba eran sellos que detonaban en sus oídos.

"_Está ocurriendo nuevamente."_, pensó_. _Se llevó una mano al pecho, y su labio tembló, _"Es lo mismo, se está yendo. Otra vez."_

Sus rodillas se debilitaron y atinó a sostenerse del escritorio; sintió como su corazón se iba haciendo añicos desperdigados alrededor de sus pies. Iba a llorar, aunque se había jurado no volver a hacerlo, supo que iba a llorar. Pero entonces algo ocurrió: una sacudida de las paredes de su cerebro, y ese ente tan perfecto que la naturaleza le había dado, salió a vociferarle en su estado más puro de histeria:

"_¡¿Vas a dejarlo ir idiota?! ¡¿A qué mierda esperas para detenerlo?!" _

El entrecejo de Sakura se frunció, y los nudillos de sus manos crujieron al apretarlos en un puño.

Sasuke estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para irse, pero algo lo jaló de un brazo hacia atrás, y con un vértigo en las tripas el mundo se puso del revés. Una voltereta en el aire, y en menos de un segundo cayó bruscamente de espaldas al suelo, dando un aullido de dolor al tiempo que su hombro crujía. Se vio así mismo mirando al techo, aturdido, y a Sakura sentándose a horcajadas sobre su estómago.

–¡¿Qué mierda haces?! –ella gritó.

Mareado por el golpe, hizo un amago de levantarse, pero las manos de Sakura le clavaron los hombros al suelo, y él volvió a gruñir del dolor. Algo había ocurrido en su omóplato, y por cómo dolía, no podía ser nada bueno.

–Suéltame, Sakura.

Ella estaba encorvada y con la cabeza hundida hacia el pecho; pero la presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros no era un chiste. Sasuke sintió toda esa fuerza bruta por la que era famosa, aprisionándolo contra el suelo y anulando sus movimientos. La notó temblar e intuyó que ella finalmente estaba llorando.

"_Siempre es igual"_, pensó, harto y repentinamente convencido de que aquello era lo que mejor sabía hacer con ella.

–Nunca… –Su voz temblaba, y las cortinas de su flequillo le tapaban la cara–, nunca más me darás la espalda.

–Sakura, así no…

La kunoichi lo interrumpió golpeándolo contra el suelo, remarcando el horrible ardor en el omóplato. Optó por quedarse callado: en ese instante había alguien manejando la situación, y no era él.

Las sienes de la _Kunoichi_ palpitaban de furia, podía estallar en cualquier momento y el único que lograba ponerla en calma estaba aprisionado entre sus piernas y sus brazos. También quería llorar, pero este no era el momento; se obligó a inspirar, y a exhalar. Con el sonido del aire entrando y saliendo por su nariz, su rabia se fue aplacando.

"_Valor"_, alguien resonó en su cabeza, pero aquello no la sorprendió. Era la férrea voz de su _Shisshou_, que le hablaba a su oído, y parecía apretarle el hombro: _"Valor, Sakura"._

–Lo diré una sola vez, así que escúchame bien.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la dureza y la seguridad en su voz. Ella levantó la cabeza, y, tirado allí como estaba, confirmó que Sakura no lloraba. En su mirada estaba el fuego de su espíritu y la dureza de una decisión. Sus ojos verdes miraban directamente a los suyos, y con las hebras rosas de su cabello erizadas, era como verla en el esplendor de la batalla: hermosa y peligrosa. Sasuke quedó literalmente mudo.

–Si me dejas ir –habló–, si tú me dejas ir… –acentuó, ante la mirada atónita de su presa–. Te juro Sasuke, que por todo el _chacra_ que corre por mis venas, por la memoria de mi _Shisshou_ que nunca, nunca, ¡¿me oyes?! –Volvió a apalearlo contra el suelo, pero Sasuke no fue capaz de registrar dolor, hipnotizado como estaba con la fiereza atrapada en sus iris verdes–. ¡Nunca más me veras ni un maldito pelo!, ¿me oíste Sasuke?, ¡no me verás ni una maldita vez en toda tú vida!

Su pecho descendió y el tono de su voz se hizo pequeño hasta quedar en nada más que un ligero susurro:

–Solo para ti, yo desapareceré.

La sentencia fue una locomotora que arrolló su cabeza: Sakura nunca lo abandonaba, esa siempre había sido su constante. Ahora la ahuyentaba de su vida, pero silenciado por sus miedos estaba la certeza de que el destino se encargaría de cruzarlos, más tarde o más temprano, porque así había sido desde siempre.

"_No"_, pensó. _"No, no"_, se repitió. Si con tan solo cruzar esa puerta Sakura se decidía a borrarlo de su vida, ¿qué sería de él? Qué otra línea muerta le propondría el futuro, sin la compañera que siempre lo había hecho sentir, insoportablemente vivo.

Pero Sakura no veía nada de eso, solo escuchaba el silencio y a los insondables ojos de Sasuke mirándola. Finalmente, bajó su cabeza y relajó sus brazos.

–Entiendo –Desconcentró el _chacra_ de sus manos, y lo liberó del peso que ejercía sobre sus hombros. Sakura se rendía, abandonando la arena de un combate que ya ni recordaba cuando había iniciado. Volvió a cabecear–, entiendo.

Algo la retuvo de las muñecas, pero ella no fue capaz de notarlo, cómo tampoco era capaz de adivinar el infierno que eran sus pensamientos.

–No, no entiendes –Hundida en su tristeza, ella no escuchó cuando él le habló–. Sakura –insistió, llamándola. Ella alzó el rostro, y Sasuke vio unos ojos verdes inundados en agua, derrotados, hundidos, y muy lejanos. En silencio, las lágrimas bajaban e iban haciendo surcos en sus mejillas pálidas. Tensó la mandíbula, porque la tentación de clavarse un C_hidori_ a sí mismo de pronto fue muy grande.

Cuando él le apretó un brazo, ella se sobresaltó y el cerebro de Sakura se removió un poco de su tristeza.

–Sakura, tu lugar no es en Kumo, ni en esta aldea de mierda –Cuando él comenzó a hablarle, las densas nubes en su cabeza se disiparon para escucharlo–, tu lugar no fue con el idiota de Naruto –Su voz tembló ligeramente, de rabia, al rememorar su estrecha amistad y cómo ese entrometido había construido, en su ausencia, un lugar que le pertenecía a él, y a nadie más que a él. Ella pestañeó, mareada y confundida, sin saber muy bien a que iba con todo aquello–. Tu lugar siempre fue aquí –dijo, y agregó–, conmigo.

Con el hombro adolorido e irguiéndose con dificultad, Sasuke se sentó. Ella apenas se removió del estómago a su ingle, muda, porque aún no había asimilado el mensaje de sus palabras. Levantó su brazo derecho, aquel que no punzaba de dolor, y le apoyó una mano torpe sobre su hombro. Todos los pretextos se echaron como pájaros a volar fuera de él, y delineó, con la yema de sus dedos, la deliciosa unión del hombro descubierto y su cuello, ante su mirada atónita. Sasuke no pudo elegir que parte de ella era su favorita: si sus ojos verdes, inmensos como lagunas de aguaverde que lo absorbían, o la circunferencia de sus pestañas, o lo diminuto de su nariz. Sentía su respiración a centímetros de su boca, tibia y calma. Era ella bajo sus dedos, su cuerpo liviano arriba del suyo, y ninguna ilusión. Le rodeó la nuca. Respiró y presionó su frente sobre la de ella, sintiendo el contacto del poderoso sello.

Era, simplemente, Sakura.

Absorta y anulada, ella lo vio bajar los párpados, menear su frente sobre la suya, y al abrir la boca, murmurar:

–Quédate.

Acortando una antigua distancia imposible de medir, Sasuke la atrajo por la nuca, y con una carga de deseos ya imposible de contener en la boca, la besó.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, como dos lámparas de acero. Una sensación surrealista la acometió dejándola petrificada, pero los labios de Sasuke eran húmedos y presionaban levemente sobre los suyos, que cuando sus dedos serpentearon la curva de su cintura, un lánguido quejido escapó de su boca y sus sentidos reventaron como una pompa de jabón en su vientre. Respondió al beso con igual torpeza, cerrando los ojos, noqueada por los sentidos, y al separar un poco más sus labios para decir una y otra vez su nombre, sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo, la lengua de Sasuke llegó para anularla. Lo sintió en su paladar, con el sabor de su saliva y cierto suspiro que él también hizo. Las manos de ella le estrujaban nerviosamente el tejido de la camiseta.

Sakura pensaba en lo idiota de las novelas de amor que guardaba bajo su cama: ninguna de ellas se acercaban a esa delirante sensación. Sasuke la deseaba. Entreabrió apenas los ojos sin dejar de besarlo, él hizo lo mismo, y lo vio: en sus mejillas corría tanta sangre revuelta como en las suyas. Algo se había encendido entre ellos dos más allá de un beso torpe y desesperado. Sakura lo veía en sus pupilas dilatadas, en sus ojos negros que la miraban con deseo. Reaccionó a una revelación: ella era la única que causaba en Sasuke todo aquello. Sintiéndose poderosa, hasta casi posesiva, se dijo que ese gesto de placer en este hombre lo vería solo ella, y nadie más que ella. Con eso en mente, movió su cuerpo un poco más, hasta rozar el montículo que había empezado a crecer debajo de sus pantalones. Solo bastó un poco de fricción, para que una electricidad caliente les golpeara la columna vertebral. Sasuke cortó el beso y la miró peligrosamente, entendiendo lo que finalmente estaba sucediendo allí.

–Qué… –De su garganta apenas salía un hilo de voz ronca–, qué haces.

Sakura no pensaba en dar marcha atrás: ahondó el movimiento, volvió a besarlo, y él silbó siseando algo ininteligible.

–Lo que deseamos hace tiempo. –respondió, sin separarse de sus labios.

El cuerpo de Sasuke era una fuerza en combustión; lo que había iniciado a solas en el _sentō _ahora renacía en ebullición. Sakura irradiaba calor en su entrepierna, y cuando él escabulló una mano por debajo de su pijama y tanteó su estómago, masajeando su piel desnuda al límite del encaje de sus bragas, Sakura tuvo tal delicioso escalofrío que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y abrazó su cuello. Sasuke gimió, porque las llenas y prietas nalgas de Sakura se habían ubicado perfectamente sobre su palpitante miembro. En un ritmo pausado pero ascendente, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas, y él fue acompañando ese mismo vaivén.

–Sasuke –suspiró.

Al entender del Uchiha eso fue un ruego; envolvió el trasero de Sakura, cubierto por el pantalón de su pijama, llenándose las manos. Sin reparos, halló la forma de acomodarla aún mejor sobre la zona en donde su pene luchaba por salir del encierro de las capas de ropa, y lo que comenzó siendo un simple roce, se convirtió en una fricción desesperada de ambos, que abarcó la oficina del _Hokage_ en suspiros ahogados.

–No pares, Sasuke –siseó.

Y no lo hizo, alentado por sus resuellos sofocados y sus besos que iban perdiendo fuerza; hasta que en un instante, sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba sobre el suyo, y un tímido gemido salía de su garganta, mientras su cabeza rosada caía cobijada en su clavícula.

Sasuke aún tenía toda la presión puesta en su inquieta e impaciente longitud, y tuvo una imagen mental donde a continuación ella desasía el nudo del cordón de sus pantalones, metía la mano por allí y jugaba con él. Pero ella descansaba su frente sobre su cuello, respirando a cortos tramos, y parecía tan feliz, que se sintió dichoso, porque, por una vez en su vida, sabía que había logrado con Sakura algo que no fuera hacerla llorar.

–Te amo, Sasuke_-kun_. –suspiró sobre su hombro, y él se sorprendió. La última vez que ella se lo había dicho eran apenas unos niños. Él lo sabía, pero escucharlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo…

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza rodeando sus hombros, y Sasuke hizo un quejido por el dolor agudo en su hombro izquierdo. Ella se separó de él y lo observó.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Él negó con la cabeza y acercó su rostro, ansioso por seguir consumiendo la droga que eran sus labios, pero ella se alejó, inspeccionándolo con preocupación.

–No es nada, Sakura –rezongó, con la voz rasposa, urgido por su impaciente excitación.

Los ojos expertos de médica viajaron hasta su hombro, y recordó la brutalidad con la que lo había acometido contra el suelo. Tanteó su omóplato y reconoció la zona fracturada.

–¡Sasuke_-kun_! –Sasuke rodó los ojos ante lo que le pareció una reacción exagerada. En peores condiciones ese cuerpo había combatido, aquello no era nada– ¡Dios mío, perdóname! –exclamó alarmada, y, para la desidia del hombre, se puso a la tarea de curarlo con un desprendimiento del _chacra_ en sus manos.

El bombeo de sus sentidos quedó en un remanso de tregua frágilmente sostenido, hasta que ella terminara de sanarlo. Sasuke la observó en silencio, su bonito rostro sonrojado pero concentrado. Ella aún llevaba una hoja verde en la cima de su cabeza, enganchada a un mechón de su pelo rosa. Las hojas de Konoha siempre andaban dando vueltas alrededor de él. Era imposible desprenderse de ellas.

Con el dedo índice y anular se la desasió de su pelo, y ella se sorprendió, porque no se esperaba ese gesto ni la suavidad que puso en el. Había terminado de sanar su fractura, y él volvía a observarla de esa manera tan extraña.

–Soy veneno, Sakura –dijo de pronto. Ella pestañeó, confundida–. Sabes bien lo que corre por mis venas, tú lo viste.

Fue el primer _Hokage_ de la aldea, Senju Hashirama, quién le había revelado varios años atrás los orígenes de La Maldición del Odio, que él había experimentado en carne propia. Y, en una confesión junto a una taza de té verde, Sasuke había compartido el peso de esa verdad con Sakura. Ella, silenciosa, había escuchado todo hasta el final.

–Eres una ninja, y si algo te ocurre, si no estás, yo…

Él quedó en silencio, incapaz de continuar encadenando siquiera la idea, pero Sakura comprendió todo sin que él terminara de explicarse: su reticencia, su negación, este era el miedo que actuaba como un gas paralizante, que lo retenía en los fantasmas de los errores del pasado_. "¿Por qué piensas en lo que aún no pasó, idiota?"_, pensó, sonriéndole con ternura, y le acarició el rostro. Él se relajó sobre su mano. Una vez alguien le aconsejó que la clave para la salud mental era no preocuparse por causas futuras. Ellos eran ninjas, pero el destino ya hablaría cuando tenga que hacerlo. ¿No habían ya sufrido lo suficiente?, ¿no era este su tiempo para ser felices? Ella lo amaba de una manera que, sabía, nadie más podría hacerlo. Y él también, lo veía en sus ojos, en sus gestos medidos, en sus caricias temerosas.

Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios y, ante la extrañez de Sasuke, descruzó sus piernas de sus caderas, se apuntaló sobre sus rodillas empujándose hacia atrás y se puso de pie, a unos metros de él.

Sasuke la vio llevarse dos dedos al primer botón de su pijama.

–Espera…

Ella le hizo un gesto hosco y lo mandó, otra vez, a callar. Sin poner en su acción más que calma y paciencia, fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su chaqueta. Sasuke pensó que se encontraría con su sostén, pero no. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse a medida que iba entreviendo las curvas redondeadas de sus pechos desnudos, revelándose ante sus ojos. ¿Había llegado así, hasta él?

Sakura tomó el cuello de la camisa y lo llevó hacia atrás, deslizándolo por sus hombros hasta caer al suelo. Su torso quedó desprotegido y él observó, hambriento, el espectáculo de sus pechos desnudos, redondos y llenos, de sus pezones rosados. Enganchando un dedo en la punta de su pantalón, fue bajándolo junto a su ropa interior. Ambas prendas cayeron enredadas entre sus tobillos.

Quedó completamente desnuda, frente a los ojos desbordados en apetito de Sasuke.

Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para no caer en preguntas que empujaban en su mente, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando él de su forma desnuda? Se detalló a sí misma: su figura escuálida, de ciertas costillas que se remarcaban sobre la piel, los brazos marcados por el trabajo de sus músculos, y, sobre todo, sus pechos tan diminutos. Empujó todas sus inseguridades al fondo de su mente, porque en realidad, en ese acto, ella no estaba buscando ser la mujer atractiva que siempre deseó ser. Su desnudez era un acto puramente simbólico de entrega al hombre que siempre amó. Se corrió el pelo hacia un lado del hombro, y poniendo los brazos a los costados, le dijo:

–Pero yo estoy aquí.

Sasuke la contempló: Igual que a sus trece años Sakura se le ofrecía en cuerpo y alma, pero hoy… hoy sí podía tomarla. Allí, en esa oficina redonda, entre esas paredes circulares, donde tantas decisiones erróneas se habían tomado, ahí mismo, los dos limpiarían todo eso. Él le haría el amor a Sakura, reclamando lo que había sido suyo desde siempre.

Se puso de pie. Ella rodó los ojos hacia un costado, insegura. Para Sasuke, ella era deliciosa como un tomate jugoso en verano, al que lamería en cada uno de sus costados. Acortando la distancia que los separaba, la tomó impulsivamente de la cintura, y atrajo su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sakura sintió un vértigo en el estómago, y su pelvis desnuda chocó contra la de él. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron nuevamente, en reconocimiento.

Apoyando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, Sasuke deslizó un dedo por la línea hundida de su columna vertebral, hasta alcanzar el inicio de la curva de sus nalgas. Sakura se tensó como un hilo, y poniéndose en puntas de pie para llegar hasta él, cerró los ojos, entreabriendo los labios, sintiendo la cercanía del vaho cálido de su boca cerca de la suya. Los labios de Sasuke delinearon una media sonrisa: no importaba el tiempo, ni los millares de leguas que los habían separado, Sakura siempre había sido una parte de él. Y era suya.

Ella lo escuchó respirar, como si estuviese a punto de decir algo, y aunque tardó, él habló.

–Mataré por ti.

Sakura apenas pudo reaccionar a la gravedad de sus palabras, porque sintió a su boca abalanzarse sobre la suya, como un animal hambriento.

…

_Esta noche, somos jóvenes_

_así que vamos a prenderle fuego al mundo,_

_podemos arder más brillante que el sol._

**Fun. We are Young.**

…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada: gracias, gracias, y más gracias. Por los favoritos, las alertas y sobre todo por los preciosos y esmerados reviews que me han ido dejando. De verdad, me dieron tantas pilas que lo primero que hacía al llegar del trabajo, era prender la notebook y ponerme, por lo menos, una o dos horas a escribir y corregir. ¡Espero haber estado con este capítulo a la altura de sus expectativas!

No fue un capítulo fácil de escribir, no. Lo raro es que en realidad, a partir de este capítulo nació todo lo anterior. Escuchando la canción de Fun, _"We are Young"_, fue que me imaginé a Sakura corriendo por Konoha para decirle algo a Sasuke (esos preciosos tambores del inicio de la canción), y también cómo me los imaginé enfrentándose con sus sentimientos. Estaba esperando el momento de escribir esto. Pero cuando estuve frente a la hoja de Word en blanco, me aterroricé porque simplemente, no salía, no salía, y continuaba sin salir. No saben la cantidad de veces que borré y reescribí esto. Me costó muchísimo, y para ser sincera, no me termina de convencer completamente. Pero bueno, ustedes tendrán la última palabra.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, quedan uno o dos más, aún no lo sé bien. Empecé la facultad y estoy pasando por un período complicado en el trabajo, asique no creo poder comenzar el próximo capítulo hasta dentro de un tiempito.

Nuevamente gracias por leer, y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Nadesiko-san**


End file.
